The Dragon's Music
by Wolf Rodriguez
Summary: While Natsu had left on another hunt for any dragons that are still alive, Happy discovered something in a hidden room in their house. He brought the case to the guild, and found it that they were music discs made by Natsu. Read along as the guild discovers the secret that Natsu had kept from them.
1. Chapter 1: Burn It Down and Perfect

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to my new story** _ **The Dragon's Music**_ **. This was inspired was two stories. One called** _ **The Music of Natsu**_ **and one called** _ **Songs By Natsu.**_ **The first was all alternative and rock music and the second was music that the reviewers wanted, but stopped updating. So I decided, I'll write another music story with Natsu as the base. The pairing for this story will be Natsu x Harem.**

 **If you guys have any songs you want to be in this fic, leave a comment in the reviews and I will put in during the following chapters.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Burn It Down and Perfect**

 _Natsu's House_

Happy was flying around his and Natsu's home, bored out if his mind. You see, Natsu had left him home. He wanted to leave Happy safe, as Natsu had went to go investigate a dragon rumor. So, right now, Happy was flying around trying to figure out something to do.

"Oh, I know. I should see Wendy and Carla at the guild." He begins to fly off but his head on a shelf, sending it all to the ground. After seeing the shelf fall to the ground, he hurries to try and clean it. He soon stops as he holds in head in pain. After dealing with the pain, he turns and sees a door he's never seen before. "I don't remember seeing a door here before." He flies towards the door and opens it leading him to a room downstairs, one he's never seen before. "What is this? Natsu never told me about this room." He follows the stairs down and finds a case. He flies to it and sees that it's locked. He looks around and sees a key on the wall. "Ah, that must the key." He flies over to it, picks it up and uses it to unlock the chest. As he open's it he sees that music discs are inside. "Are these music discs? Did Natsu make these? Maybe the guild will know."

Happy then closes the case, picks it up, with struggle, and carries it to Fairy Tail.

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

The Fairy Tail Guild is just as crazy as ever but slightly less crazy as Natsu isn't there challenging everyone to a fight.

"Hey Mira, can I get a beer?" asks a random guild member.

"Sure thing." replies Mira, with her signature smile.

As she hands the man his beer, Happy comes flying in carrying Natsu's case of music discs. "Hey Happy, what are you carrying?" asks Gray."

"I found this case in a secret room in the house. I opened it up and found a bunch of music discs. I think Natsu made them."

They guild remains quiet for some time before bursting out into laughter. "Natsu writing music?" replies a random guild member.

"And why is that funny?" asks/demands Erza.

"Cause this Ash Head we're talking about. If he's anything like Gajeel, the songs will sound horrible." responds Gray.

"Hey, my music is great." replies Gajeel.

"No, it's not." responds Gray and half of the members of Fairy Tail.

"Want to say that again Ice Freak?"

"You heard me the first time Metal Head."

Before any fighting can start, Erza grabs their heads and smashes them together. The two fall to the floor, holding their head in pain. She and Mira then walk over to the case and open it seeing the music discs. Mira and Erza then pick one up and inspect the disc further. Mira sees Natsu's name on it.

"Looks like Natsu did make these. And if I'm reading this right, the song is called 'Burn It Down'."

Lisanna then grabs a stereo from behind the bar and asks Mira to play it. "Mira-nee, we should play it and see what Natsu sounds like."

"Why should we? It's gonna sound awful anyway." responds Gray, who lost his shirt and is in the process of removing his pants.

"How do you know that? He could actually be a decent singer and player." responds Lisanna, defending her childhood crush.

"If anything, we should hope he sounds better than Gajeel." adds Laxus from the second floor, with his Thunder Legion behind him.

"Fuck you guys!" shouts back Gajeel.

Ignoring the dragon slayer's comment, Mira goes to the bar and places the disc in the stereo. The guild, expecting to hear a cacophonous arrangement, was surprised when the heard a guitar be played quite well.

"Are we sure this is Natsu?" asks Gray. Everyone ignores the comment and listens to Natsu's song.

 _Do you ever wish that you weren't a prisoner?  
_ _Do you feel like you're done?  
_ _All the dreams you had are hard to remember  
_ _Well, you're not the only one_

"What the heck? Is this really Salamander?" asks Gajeel. His question gets ignored as everyone just shushes him and listens to the rest of the song.

 _Well it's over, it's over, it's over  
_ _I won't be pushed around  
_ _Move over, move over, move over  
_ _Get back or just get out  
_ _Set this pain up in flames  
_ _It's over, it's over, it's over  
_ _It's time to burn it down_

"Just like Flamebrain to write a song about fire." adds Gray. Just like with Gajeel, everyone shushes him so they finish listening to the song.

 _This one goes to the castaways  
_ _Who break their backs slaving every day  
_ _All these things I can do without  
_ _Gotta burn it down, burn it down  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down_

The guild then begin to move their heads in time with the music.

 _Do you ever feel your colors are fading  
_ _Like your world might combust  
_ _Do the voices in your head make you crazy  
_ _When they're the only ones you trust_

 _Well it's over, it's over, it's over  
_ _I won't be pushed around  
_ _Move over, move over, move over  
_ _Get back or just get out  
_ _Set this pain up in flames  
_ _It's over, it's over, it's over  
_ _It's time to burn it down_

 _This one goes to the castaways  
_ _Who break their backs slaving every day  
_ _All these things I can do without  
_ _Gotta burn it down, burn it down  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down_

Laxus leans on the railing on the second floor, listening to Natsu's music. ' _Hmm, this kid isn't half bad.'_

' _Hmm, Natsu-san is quite talented.'_ thought Freed.

 _It's over, it's over, it's over  
_ _Move over, move over, move over  
_ _It's over, it's over, it's over  
_ _I won't be pushed around  
_ _Move over, move over, move over  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down_

By this part of the song, all guild members are moving in time to the song, thinking that Natsu knows how to write a good song.

 _This one goes to the castaways  
_ _Who break their backs slaving every day  
_ _All these things I can do without  
_ _Gotta burn it down, burn it down  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down  
_ _(I won't be pushed around)  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down  
_ _(Get back or just get out)  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down  
_ _(I won't be pushed around)  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down  
_ _(Get back or just get out)  
_ _Burn it down, burn it down_

The mages stop moving as the song finishes. All are silent as they bask in intensity of the song.

"Holy shit, that was Natsu?" asks Gray, breaking the silence.

"Seems like Natsu is more talented than we thought." replies Erza. ' _Why didn't Natsu tell us that he could play and sing like that?'_

"When did he find the time to do all of this? He's always either training, with us at the guild, on missions, or looking for rumors of other dragons." responds Gray and Gajeel.

"Guess we'll ask him when he comes back from that dragon rumor." replies Lucy.

They guild members talk to each other about the song they just heard. Meanwhile, Lisanna walks up to the case of music and looks through the songs, trying to find one that catches her eye. ' _How could Natsu not tell me that he knew how to play and sing?'_

As she looks through the discs, she finds one that has the word 'Perfect.'

"Perfect? Hmm, wonder what it's about. Mira-nee, play this one." Lisanna hands the disc to Mira who puts it into the radio player. The guild members are taken aback when they hear softer vocals and a softer guitar sound compared to the previous song.

 _I found a love for me  
_ _Darling just dive right in  
_ _And follow my lead  
_ _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

"Ooh, did Natsu write a love song?" asks Mira, all excited that Natsu may have written a love song for someone.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
_ _Not knowing what it was  
_ _I will not give you up this time  
_ _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
_ _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
_ _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
_ _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"Did he say they were kids when they fell in love?" asks Gray. All eyes then turn to Lisanna, who is know sporting a massive blush.

' _Did Natsu write this for me?'_ thought Lisanna. Some of the other get slightly jealous that Natsu wrote a song for Lisanna. They then begin to hope that Natsu had written a song for them.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
_ _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
_ _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
_ _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

At this Lisanna's face reddens even more and begins to daydream about having Natsu's children.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love  
_ _Fighting against all odds  
_ _I know we'll be alright this time  
_ _Darling, just hold my hand  
_ _Be my girl, I'll be your man  
_ _I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
_ _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
_ _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
_ _I have faith in what I see  
_ _Now I know I have met an angel in person  
_ _And she looks perfect  
_ _I don't deserve this  
_ _You look perfect tonight_

As the song comes to a close, the guild looks back to Lisanna, who is still blushing. Lisanna then turns her head to the side, hoping no one will see her blush.

"Did Natsu really write that?" asks Lucy.

"That couldn't have been Flamebrain." responds Gray.

"And why not?" ask Lucy and Erza.

"Cause this is Natsu we're talking about. He doesn't know the first thing about love." responds Gray. Most of the guild nod and speak their agreement. To which, Lucy and Erza ask, "Do you really have that little faith in Natsu?"

While the guild continues talking Happy flies down to the case and looks for another song.

 **Wolf: Well, there's the first chapter of** _ **The Dragon's Music**_ **. Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter should be up by next week.**

 **So, I chose these songs to give you guys an idea of the range of music I plan on using in this fic. Remember, if there is any song you want in this fic, leave a review and I will try to fit it into the story. See you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: White Rabbit and La Da Dee

**Wolf: What's everyone? Welcome to the second installment of** ** _The Dragon Music._** **And let me say, I am surprised that you guys like this. Seriously, I didn't think people would like this.**

 **Anyways, the two songs used in this chapter are White Rabbit by Egypt Central and La Da Dee by Cody Simpson.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 2: White Rabbit and La Da Dee**

 _Fairy Tail_

Lisanna is still blushing after the last song. ' _Did Natsu really write a song about me?'_ Mira then brings Lisanna back to reality, "Still daydreaming about Natsu?" To which Lisanna's face reddens even more.

"Can't believe Ash for Brains knows how to sing, let alone make a song." adds Gray.

"It's surprising to say the least. With his talent he could be very successful in music." Erza then imagines Natsu on a stage, singing to all his fans. But the only thing she saw was his many fangirls. And that didn't sit right with her.

"How come Natsu didn't tell us about this?" begins Lucy, "Did he think it would be embarrassing for him or that we would tease him for this?" That's all the celestial mage could think of, on why Natsu didn't tell them.

"Though it begs the question, where did Natsu learn how to sing, and when did he find the time to learn all of these instruments. I mean, we would have noticed something was with him if that was the case." asks Makarov.

The rest of the guild then begin to let their minds wander, trying to figure out when Natsu found the time to learn all of these instruments.

Meanwhile, Lucy spots Happy near the case of music, "Hey Happy, what are you doing?" asks Lucy as she walks up to him.

"Looking for a disc. It's my turn to pick one out." Happy then continues to look through the case until a title of a song catches his attention. He picks it up and looks at the name of the song, "Found one!" shouts Happy, getting the attention of everyone in the guild, "Sorry, anyways it looks like the song is named 'White Rabbit'. Lucy, can you put it into the stereo." asks Happy. Lucy then takes and walk over to the bar. She ejects the previous disc and puts in the new one.

The song starts with a soft voice and soft guitar, and everyone is believing he wrote another slow song.

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

By this part of the song, everyone's surprised by the change in rhythm.

 _You can't fix your broken promise_

 _Our ties have come undone_

 _I will not be used to be battered and abused_

 _It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses_

 _Your lies fool no one_

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Your white room straight jacket_

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

Despite the tone of the lyrics, everyone is nodding along to the rhythm of the song or moving along to the beat.

' _Hmm, Salamander is actually quite good at this. Not as good as me, but still good.'_ thought Gajeel. Let the man dream that he's better than Natsu.

 _You can't offer your poison to me_

 _In your kingdom of filth_

 _White Rabbit_

 _Straight jacket_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _I won't be pushed aside_

 _I will be heard_

 _I will get what I want_

 _What I deserve_

 _I won't be pushed aside_

 _I will be heard_

 _I will get what I want_

 _What I deserve_

Everyone at this point is now wondering, ' _What does Natsu want so badly? And will he do to get what he wants?'_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

 _Your magic white rabbit_

 _Has left it's writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _Diving down the hole_

Silence fills the guild as the let the song ingrain itself in their minds. Soon, Gajeel breaks the silence, "What the hell did we just did we just listen to?"

"I don't know but I liked it." responds Happy, as he flies around the guild.

"I just want to know what Natsu meant by he'll get what he wants?" asks Gray. The guild then thinks about what Natsu may have meant while Lucy walks up to the case and begins to look for a song that will interest her.

"Hey, Lucy. What are you doing?" asks Gray.

"It's my turn. So, I'm looking for a song that looks interesting." responds Lucy. She looks through the discs and finds one that catches her eye. She picks it up and finds that it's called 'La Da Dee'. " La Da Dee? Wonder what this one is about. Hey, Mira. Can you play this one?" Lucy hands the disc to Mira. Mira then takes the disc and puts it in the stereo.

Immediately the guild is surprised when they here a ukulele is being played. They also make note that song sounds happier than the previous song.

 _There's no way to say this song's about someone else_

 _Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself_

 _Someone please pass me my shades_

 _Don't let 'em see me down_

 _You have taken over my days_

 _So tonight I'm going out_

 _Yet I'm feeling like_

 _There is no better place than right by your side_

 _I had a little taste_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

 _'Cause all the girls are looking fine_

 _But you're the only one on my mind_

At these lyrics Mira is excited that Natsu may have written another song for someone else, while Lisanna is feeling jealous at the thought of Natsu writing a song for another girl in the guild.

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

At this Lucy, remembers the time when she went back to Acalypha to confront her father. And how the guild told her that all Natsu could think about was her. She then blushes at the idea of Natsu writing a song for her. ' _Natsu, did you write this for me?'_

 _All these places packed with people but your face is all I see_

 _And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be_

 _So many pretty girls around_

 _They're just dressing to impress_

 _But the thought of you alone has got me spun_

 _And I don't know what to say next_

 _Yet I'm feeling like_

 _There is no better place than right by your side_

 _I had a little taste_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

 _'Cause all the girls are looking fine_

 _But you're the only one on my mind_

The guild is now either nodding their head along to the rhythm or moving their body along to the song.

' _Natsu-san is really good at this.'_ thought Wendy and most of the other guild members.

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

 _I pretend the night is so beautiful_

 _Take a photo with the bros_

 _La da dee_

 _La da da doo_

 _They won't see through my disguise_

 _Right here behind my eyes_

 _Replaying in my mind_

 _La de da_

' _So Natsu is always thinking about a girl when he's with us and not with her?'_ thought most of the guys.

' _Like Flamebrain/Salamander is actually thinking of a girl.'_ thought Gray and Gajeel.

 _Yet I'm feeling like_

 _There is no better place than right by your side_

 _I had a little taste_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

 _'Cause all the girls are looking fine_

 _But you're the only one on my mind_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

As the song ends, Mira breaks the silence by saying, "That was so adorable!"

Meanwhile, Lucy is trying to contain her blush, but struggling, wondering if her not-so-secret crush might actually like her back. ' _Natsu, do...do you like me?'_

' _Gihi, looks like Salamander was told about his Dragon King heritage. Looks like bunny girl and the young Strauss girl are the first ones and luckily... they get along.'_ thought Gajeel.

"Again I ask, are we sure this is Natsu we're talking about? That idiot shouldn't be smart enough to know what love is." asks Gray, while insulting his rival/friend.

"And why do you believe that Gray?" asks Erza, while glaring at Gray.

"Cause it's Natsu. He wouldn't know love if it smacked him on the back of his head." responds Gray, holding his ground.

"Do you really have that little faith in Natsu?" asks Lisanna and Lucy, defending their crush. They continue to argue with Gray, while the others are looking at them trying to find ways to calm them down so a fight doesn't ensue. Meanwhile, Levy walks up to the case and tries to find a song that will either calm everyone down or put them in a happier mood.

 **Wolf: Well, like I promised the second chapter was up in a week. So, here's the second chapter of** ** _The Dragon's Music._** **Hope you all liked it.**

 **Like I said last chapter, if you have any song that you think will be a good fit, leave a review and I will find a way to put it into this story.**

 **Also, as you saw, there are certain songs that pertain to a certain members of the guild. I also have a song picked out that's meant for Romeo. That being said, I need songs for Mira and Cana. If you have any ideas for songs for Mira and Cana, please leave a review and I will listen to it. If it's a good fit, it'll be in the story. Now, I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Skillet: Burn It Down**

 **Ed Sheeran: Perfect**

 **Egypt Central: White Rabbit**

 **Cody Simpson: La Da Dee**


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the third installment of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **I am still surprised that this many people are enjoying this. I'm really glad you guys like this.**

 **Anyways, the two songs used are Find Our Way Home by Blue Saraceno and Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off.**

 **Have you guys ever listened to a song song so much that you kind of get bored listening to it? If not, good for you. If so, that happened to me during Find Our Way Home. It's a good song, but I got bored listening to it over and over again.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Find Our Way Home and Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

 _Fairy Tail_

"Like I said, this is Flamebrain. Love is a concept he hasn't even figured out yet. So, that can't be a love song." responds Gray, defending his earlier claim.

"How do you know that Natsu hasn't figured out love yet? He could've and kept it secret from us." responds Lucy, defending her best friend and crush.

"Cause, it's Flamebrain."

"And that is supposed to mean, what exactly?" asks Erza, while glaring at Gray. Despite the glare, Gray continues to hold his ground and continues to believe that Natsu doesn't know what love is. Meanwhile, Levy is at the case of music, looking for a song that can calm down the group of mages.

"Hey, shrimp. What are you doing?" asks Gajeel as he gets closer to Levy and the case of music.

"Trying to find a song that can calm everyone down. Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna look almost ready to murder Gray." responds Levy as she continues looking. As she is looking she comes across a disc that says, 'Find Our Way Home'. "Maybe this'll work." whispers Levy so that only Gajeel and Wendy can hear her. She then walks up to the stereo and puts the disc in.

The guild hears music and turns to stereo. They hear guitar strumming soon being backed with vocals.

 _Where do we run  
_ _Where do we hide  
_ _We are right back where we started from  
_ _Right back on that line_

 _We are waiting, holding out for a sign  
_ _The moment to hold on and help us decide  
_ _Do we go down the road that we know  
_ _Do we hold down and find our way home_

' _Find our way home? Did he write this about when we were trapped on Tenrou Island?'_ thought the mages that were at Tenrou.

 _Where do we run  
_ _Where do we hide  
_ _We are right back where we started from  
_ _Right back on that line_

By now, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray have calmed down and are beginning to enjoy the feel of the song.

' _Shit, Flamebrain is actually really good at this.'_ thought Gray.

 _We're drifting, floating out on our own  
_ _We're searching, certain of the unknown  
_ _So we go down directions we know  
_ _And hold down to find our way home_

 _Where do we run  
_ _Where do we hide  
_ _We are right back where we started from  
_ _Right back on that line_

 _Where do we run  
_ _Where do we hide  
_ _We're right back where we started from  
_ _Right back on that line_

By now everyone is moving along to the beat of the song, enjoying the rhythm of the music.

 _And when this life holds us down  
_ _Feeling home will remind  
_ _That we go on  
_ _That we go on_

 _Where do we run  
_ _Where do we hide  
_ _We are right back where we started from  
_ _Right back on that line_

 _Where do we run  
_ _Where do we hide  
_ _We're right back where we started from  
_ _Right back on that line_

 _We find our way home  
We find our way home_

The guild remains in silence as the song ends. Makarov soon breaks the silence, "Natsu is really talented to have made all of these songs in those different styles." The guild all voice their agreement. "But when did Natsu do this? We would've noticed if he had any music lessons or anything." adds Makarov.

"Guess we'll interrogate him when gets back for his job." responds Erza, with an aura that scares everyone except the S-Class Mages and Makarov

"I just want to know when did he make this song. Cause it sounds like it's for when we got back from Tenrou Island." adds Levy. The guild then thinks on it, wondering if Natsu did write a song about them being stuck on Tenrou. Meanwhile Gajeel walks to the case and looks for anything that will catch his eye.

' _Let's see what else you got, Salamander.'_ Gajeel then looks through the music while the guild wonders, once again, when Natsu had time to make all these songs. The silence is then broken when Gajeel finds a song and asks Mira to play the song, "Hey Mira. Put this one in. Looks like it's called 'Wolf In Sheep's Clothing'."

The guild is know surprised hearing the change in music. This time they hear a guitar leading into the vocals.

 _Ha-ha-ha, this is about you_

"Wait, what?" asks nearly everyone in the guild, wondering what this song will be about and for who it'll be for.

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical  
_ _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
_ _Deceit so natural  
_ _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
_ _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
_ _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
_ _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_

 _So could you  
_ _Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
_ _How you're only thinking of yourself  
_ _Show me how you justify  
_ _Telling all your lies like second nature  
_ _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
_ _You will pay, you will pay  
_ _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

' _D-Did Natsu write really write this? It sounds like he wrote a hate song about an ex.'_ thought most of the members of the guild.

 _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
_ _With criminal mentality  
_ _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
_ _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
_ _I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
_ _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
_ _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

 _So could you  
_ _Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
_ _How you're only thinking of yourself  
_ _Show me how you justify  
_ _Telling all your lies like second nature  
_ _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
_ _You will pay, you will pay  
_ _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

By now most the guild is slightly shocked in the change in vocals. ' _Damn, Natsu is really good.'_ Also, despite the tone of the words, the guild is moving along to the beat, enjoying another of Natsu's songs.

 _Maybe you'll change  
_ _Abandon all your wicked ways  
_ _Make amends and start anew again  
_ _Maybe you'll see  
_ _All the wrongs you did to me  
_ _And start all over, start all over again_

By now, the guild believes that Natsu may have had a change in heart and that he wrote this part after calming down.

 _Who am I kidding?  
_ _Now, let's not get overzealous here  
_ _You've always been a huge piece of shit  
_ _If I could kill you I would  
_ _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
_ _Having said that, burn in hell_

 _(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)_

After hearing the words, the guild erase the last thought from their minds and wonder what happened to Natsu that made him want to write this.

 _So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
_ _How you're only thinking of yourself  
_ _Show me how you justify  
_ _Telling all your lies like second nature  
_ _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
_ _You will pay, you will pay  
_ _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt,_

 _(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

 _(Jazzy)_

"That song was MANLY!" shouts Elfman, gaining the attention of the guild.

"Damn, that was good. Not as good as me, but still good." says Gajeel, being the first to speak after the song ends. Everyone then turns to Gajeel, and begins to open their mouth to tell Gajeel that he isn't as good as he is.

"Hey, Metal Head. For the last time, your music sucks!" shouts Gray from across the guild hall.

"Want to say that again Ice Freak?" replies Gajeel as he walks over to Gray.

"You heard me, Metal Face." A fight begins to ensue but Erza smashes their heads together stopping it before it can begin.

"I said no fighting in the guild hall." Erza then walks back to the others and leaves to the two laying on the floor. "I wonder what made Natsu write a song like that." asks Erza, acting like she didn't do anything.

"Honestly, it sounded like he wrote it after a girl broke up with him." responds Levy. The guild then begins to think on it. Meanwhile, Lucy and Lisanna are a little jealous that Natsu was with someone, but also glad that they ended up breaking up with him.

Meanwhile, Mira notices Lisanna's and Lucy's jealous and glad faces and decides to tease them. "Ne, Lucy, Lisanna. Happy that Natsu doesn't have a girlfriend anymore?" asks Mira, smirking while finishing her question.

Lucy and Lisanna then blush in embarrassment and turn their faces away from Mira. "Mira/Mira-nee…"

Meanwhile, Elfman looks at the case and wonders what other kinds of music Natsu has made.

 **Wolf: There's Chapter 3 of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Hope you all enjoyed. And let me know if you like the songs that are being used.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are the best. I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Skillet - Burn It Down**

 **Ed Sheeran - Perfect**

 **Egypt Central - White Rabbit**

 **Cody Simpson - La Da Dee**

 **Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home**

 **Set It Off - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**


	4. Chapter 4: Emperor's New Clothes

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 4 of** ** _The Dragon's Music._** **I love that you guys are enjoying this.**

 **Anyways, the two songs used are Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco and Singing In The Rain by Simple Plan. Hope you enjoy these two songs.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Emperor's New Clothes and Singing In The Rain**

 _Fairy Tail_

Lucy and Lisanna are still blushing from Mira's comment about their crush on the fire dragon slayer. Meanwhile, the guild is still feeling the energy from the previous song.

"That was a really good song. It's really got me pumped up." adds Gajeel.

"Indeed, that was a very energetic song." responds Makarov. "I wonder what inspired Natsu to make that song."

"Well, it kind of sounded like he made it after an ex-girlfriend broke up with him. Maybe the girl cheated on him." inquired Levy. This sends the guild into a silence. Some are thinking about what Levy said. Some are really wondering if Natsu did have a girlfriend. And Lucy and Lisanna are glad that Natsu is single.

"Did Flamebrain really have a girlfriend? And if he did, wouldn't he have told us?" asks Gray.

"I don't think Natsu would've told us. He probably would've kept it a secret. And considering he kept his musical talents a secret from us, I'd guess that he's really good at keeping secrets." responds Levy.

The guild takes Levy's thought into consideration and begins to wonder when Natsu had a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Elfman begins to think about what songs Natsu may have made.

Elfman walks to the case and begins to look for a song that interests him. "How many songs did Natsu make?" Elfman says to himself. After a sometime, he finds a disc titled 'Emperor's New Clothes'. He walks over to the bar and puts the disc in the stereo and begins to let the music play. As the music starts, the guild is not surprised when they hear another rock song begin to be played.

' _Looks like Natsu is a big fan of rock music.'_ thought most of the guild members.

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

As the song starts, the guild is already confused and begins to wonder what the song will be about.

 _Welcome to the end of eras_

 _Ice has melted back to life_

 _Done my time and served my sentence_

 _Dress me up and watch me die_

 _If it feels good, tastes good_

 _It must be mine_

 _Dynasty decapitated_

 _You just might see a ghost tonight_

 _And if you don't know, now you know_

 _I'm taking back the crown_

 _I'm all dressed up and naked_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh oh, yeah_

 _The crown..._

 _So close I can taste it_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh oh, yeah_

After hearing the chorus, the guild is moving along to the music, feeling energized from the beat and the lyrics. Laxus and the Raijinshuu are on the second floor enjoying the feel off music.

 _Sycophants on velvet sofas_

 _Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

 _I am so much more than royal_

 _Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

 _If it feels good, tastes good_

 _It must be mine_

 _Heroes always get remembered_

 _But you know legends never die_

 _And if you don't know, now you know_

 _I'm taking back the crown_

 _I'm all dressed up and naked_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh oh, yeah_

 _The crown_

 _So close I can taste it_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh oh, yeah_

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles_

 _Welcome to my world of fun_

 _Liars settle into sockets_

 _Flip the switch and watch them run_

"How was Natsu able to do that with his voice?" asks Laxus. Everyone then thinks on it but then hears the lyrics start up again.

 _Oh oh, yeah, oh oh_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _I'm taking back, back, taking back, back_

 _The crown_

 _I'm all dressed up and naked_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh oh, yeah_

 _The crown_

 _So close I can taste it_

 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Oh oh, yeah_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

The song ends leaving the guild energized and in a good mood.

"I don't know what that song was about, but damn, that put me in a good mood." shouts Gray, getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Yeah, Natsu-nii is really good at this." said Romeo, now admiring his brother figure even more.

"It sounds like Natsu is really into rock music." adds Wendy.

"Yeah, I wonder if he has more songs that aren't rock." responds Lucy.

Meanwhile, Gray is wondering what else Natsu has written. Gray then walks up to the case of music and looks around for something that will interest him. He moves the discs around and begins to search for an interesting sounding song title. As he searches through the discs, he comes across one called 'Singing In The Rain'.

' _Singing In The Rain? Natsu, if this is for Juvia, you're a dead man.'_ thought Gray, jealousy seeping into his thoughts.

"Hey Mira. Play this one." Gray hands the disc to Mira for her to put into the stereo. She puts it into the stereo and the guild is filled with the sounds of a guitar and whistling.

 _I'm reading through the Sunday paper and it's all bad news_

 _I'm looking for a smile on the streets but it's just no use_

 _Sing with me now_

At the start, everyone in the guild is already feeling the the mood of the song and is beginning to move along to the song.

 _I jump into my car, turn the key, but it just won't start (No, it just won't start)_

 _I got a text from my ex, it's official she just broke my heart (She just broke my heart)_

 _Storm clouds are circling around_

 _But I won't let that shit drag me down_

 _So I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing in the rain (Singing in the rain)_

 _So I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing in the rain (Singing in the rain)_

 _I've got a song in my heart and I'm bulletproof_

 _There's nothing in the world that's gonna kill this mood_

 _No matter what life wants to throw my way_

 _I'll be singing, I'll be singing in the rain_

By now, every member is moving along to the music and is enjoying the feel of the song.

 _I went to see a fortune teller and she said I'm doomed_

 _But what the hell does she know_

 _Why she trying to break my groove (break my groove)_

 _All of life's colors turn to gray_

 _Then you turn around and you smile my way_

 _Suddenly all my problems disappear on cue_

 _(All because of you)_

 _Storm clouds are circling around_

 _But I won't let that shit drag me down_

 _So I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing in the rain (Singing in the rain)_

 _So I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing in the rain (Singing in the rain)_

 _I've got a song in my heart and I'm bulletproof_

 _There's nothing in the world that's gonna kill this mood_

 _No matter what life wants to throw my way_

 _I'll be singing, I'll be singing in the rain_

The entirety of the guild is feeling happy and are all moving to the rhythm of the song.

' _Natsu, this is great. Why didn't you tell you could do this?'_ thought Makarov.

 _Storm clouds are circling around_

 _But I won't let that shit drag me down_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no_

 _So I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing in the rain (Singing in the rain)_

 _So I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing (I'll be singing)_

 _I'll be singing in the rain (Singing in the rain)_

 _I've got a song in my heart and I'm bulletproof_

 _There's nothing in the world that's gonna kill this mood_

 _No matter what life wants to throw my way_

 _I'll be singing, I'll be singing in the rain_

 _Yeah!_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _(I've got a song in my heart and I'm bulletproof)_

The guild is know in a happy mood, feeling the tone and lyrics set into their brains.

' _Natsu, you'll live…for now.'_ thought Gray, all of his jealousy forgotten.

"That was a really nice song. I wonder what inspired Natsu to write this." asks Lucy.

"Maybe he wrote it after feeling down for so long. Although, what caused him to feel down in the first place?" asks Levy.

"We'll just have to ask him when he gets back to the guild." responds Erza. The guild all voice their agreement. The guild then begins to talk to each other and start to guess on what was the inspiration for the song.

Meanwhile, Makarov decides that it's his turn to pick a song out.

 **Wolf: There's Chapter 4 of** ** _The Dragon's Music._** **Hope you all enjoyed. Like I said before, if you want any songs to be in this fic leave a suggestion in the reviews and I'll add it in one of the coming chapters.**

 **Also, Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. You guys are the best. I will see guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

Song Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down

Ed Sheeran - Perfect

Egypt Central - White Rabbit

Cody Simpson - La Da Dee

Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home

Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes

Simple Plan - Singing In The Rain


	5. Chapter 5: Monster Against The World

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the fifth chapter of** _ **The Dragon's Music**_ **. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. And thanks to everyone who has left song requests.**

 **The two songs used are Monster by Skillet and Me Against The World by Simple Plan.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Monster and Me Against The World**

 _Fairy Tail_

Still feeling energized from the two previous songs, the guild still talk about Natsu's hidden talents.

"Why would Natsu make all of these and not tell anyone about this?" asks a random member of the guild.

"We're all wondering the same thing. I mean, Natsu's really talented. He should've told all of us." responds Lisanna. Though inside, she was wondering if she could get Natsu to sing to her privately.

"I just wonder what made Natsu want to write these songs. I mean, his last song was about forgetting your sadness. I just want to know why he was sad in the first place." adds Levy.

"It is a good question. Natsu has always been really cheerful." responds Lucy.

"I think we forget that Natsu is just like us. He also gets sad like the rest of us." responds Makarov. The guild then mumbles in agreement while wondering just how many songs their Fire Dragon Slayer has made. Meanwhile, Makarov decides that it's his turn to select a song that showcases Natsu's talent.

Makarov walks up to the case and begins to look for another song that will show more of Natsu's talents. He looks through all the songs and nothing seems to catch his eye. He looks around some more before finding one titled 'Monster'. Intrigued as to why Natsu would make one titled monster, he hands the disc over to Mira and asks to play it.

"Mira, can you play this one?" Mira then takes the disc from Makarov and places the disc into the music player.

The guild then quiets down as they hear the music begin with a guitar riff. Soon after they hear another guitar, followed by Natsu's voice.

 _The secret side of me  
_ _I never let you see  
_ _I keep it caged  
_ _But I can't control it  
_ _So stay away from me  
_ _The beast is ugly  
_ _I feel the rage  
_ _And I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls  
_ _In the closet, in the halls  
_ _It comes awake  
_ _And I can't control it  
_ _Hiding under the bed  
_ _In my body, in my head  
_ _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
_ _Make it end!_

The guild is now really confused as to why Natsu would make this song, and are beginning to wonder, how much of their Fire Dragon do they really know.

 _I feel it deep within,  
_ _It's just beneath the skin  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_ _I hate what I've become  
_ _The nightmare's just begun  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_ _I, I feel like a monster  
_ _I, I feel like a monster_

 _My secret side I keep  
_ _Hid under lock and key  
_ _I keep it caged  
_ _But I can't control it  
_ _'Cause if I let him out  
_ _He'll tear me up  
_ _And break me down  
_ _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
_ _Make it end!_

"What the heck is Natsu talking about?" asks Lucy. Everyone just stays quiet as they begin to wonder the same thing.

 _I feel it deep within,  
_ _It's just beneath the skin  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_ _I hate what I've become  
_ _The nightmare's just begun  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,  
_ _It's just beneath the skin  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_ _I, I feel like a monster  
_ _I, I feel like a monster_

By now, the guild is stunned silence as hear the words that Natsu is singing. They now begin to think about why Natsu would feel like a monster. As the begin to think on it some more, they are brought back to reality when they hear Natsu's voice again.

 _It's hiding in the dark  
_ _Its teeth are razor sharp  
_ _There's no escape for me  
_ _It wants my soul,  
_ _It wants my heart  
_ _No one can hear me scream  
_ _Maybe it's just a dream  
_ _Or maybe it's inside of me  
_ _Stop this monster!_

 _I feel it deep within,  
_ _It's just beneath the skin  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

"How was Natsu able to do that with his voice?" asks Gajeel. The guild all quickly shushes him to listen to the rest of the song. They all listen intently, trying to understand what would make Natsu feel like this.

 _I hate what I've become  
_ _The nightmare's just begun  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_ _I feel it deep within,  
_ _It's just beneath the skin  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_ _I'm gonna lose control  
_ _Here's something radical  
_ _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster  
_ _I, I feel like a monster  
_ _I, I feel like a monster  
_ _I, I feel like a monster_

The guild is in silence as they let the lyrics ingrain themselves into their minds. They think on it some more as they try to dissect the lyrics. The silence is soon broken when Erza decides to voice her thoughts.

"Why did Natsu write a song about him feeling like a monster?" asks Erza, wondering why her friend would think that.

"He doesn't think that he's a monster, does he?" asks Lucy.

"It sounds like he does. But why would he feel like a monster?" adds Lisanna, "Natsu is one of the friendliest people in this guild."

"Guess there's more to Natsu than we thought." replies Makarov. "But it does beg the question. How much do we really know about Natsu?"

Having decided that he wants to pick a song out, Freed has walked to the first floor and the case of music to see what he can find. Freed walks up to the case and moves the other disc around and tries to find one that will change the current mood of the guild. As he looks through the discs, he finds a title that looks familiar and moves that disc to the bottom of the case. He then continues searching for a song. He finds a disc titled 'Me Against The World'. Despite the title, he deicides to ask Mira to play it.

"Mira-san, can you play this one?" Mira puts this disc in the music player. The guild then waitsfor the song to start.

The guild hears the song start off with a guitar and a drum set. The guild isn't really surprised since they can guess that this genre is Natsu's favorite to make.

 _We're not gonna be  
_ _Just apart of their game  
_ _We're not gonna be  
_ _Just the victims  
_ _They're taking our dreams  
_ _And they tear them apart  
_ _'til everyone's the same_

 _I've got no place to go  
_ _I've got nowhere to run  
_ _They love to watch me fall  
_ _They think they know it all_

 _I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
_ _That's what they always said  
_ _I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
_ _But I'll make it on my own  
_ _I've gotta prove them wrong  
_ _Me against the world  
_ _It's me against the world_

The guild, obviously confused, begins to wonder what made Natsu want to write this song.

' _D-Did Natsu really write this?'_ thought Erza, beginning to wonder if she knew her friend as well as she thought she did.

 _We won't let them change  
_ _How we feel in our hearts  
_ _We're not gonna let them control us  
_ _We won't let them shove  
_ _All their thoughts in our heads  
_ _And we'll never be like them_

 _I've got no place to go  
_ _I've got nowhere to run  
_ _They love to watch me fall  
_ _They think they know it all  
_ _I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
_ _That's what they always said  
_ _I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
_ _But I'll make it on my own  
_ _I'm gonna prove them wrong  
_ _It's me against the world  
_ _Me against the world_

' _D-Does Natsu really think that people think that way about him?'_ thought Lucy and Lisanna.

 _Now I'm sick of this waiting  
_ _So come on and take your shot  
_ _You can spit all your insults  
_ _But nothing you say is gonna change us  
_ _You can sit there and judge me  
_ _Say what you want to  
_ _We'll never let you in_

 _I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
_ _That's what they always said  
_ _I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
_ _But I'll make it on my own  
_ _Me against the world_

 _I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
_ _That's what they always said  
_ _I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
_ _But I'll make it on my own  
_ _I've got to prove them wrong  
_ _They'll never bring us down  
_ _We'll never fall in line  
_ _I'll make it on my own  
_ _Me against the world_

As the song ends, everyone is in stunned silence as they let the words dig further into their minds. As they think more on the lyrics, Erza breaks the silence, "Why would Natsu make songs like this?"

"Does he really think that people think of him that way?" asks Levy.

"He knows we don't think he's a monster or a nightmare, right?' adds Lucy.

"You have to remember. While we don't think of him that way, there may be some people who think of him that way. There are people who feel fear at the mere mention of the name Salamander." replies Makarov.

"But Natsu has never cared about what people thought about him." adds Lisanna.

"True, but maybe it affects Natsu more than we believe. Maybe he does slightly care about what people think about him." adds Freed.

While the guild continue to talk about why Natsu wrote these songs, Juvia walks to the case of music and hopes she can find something that will lighten up the mood of thee guild.

* * *

 **Wolf: There's Chapter 5 of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Hope you guys liked it. Remember to leave a review for any song you want to appear in this story.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. You guys are the best. I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

Songs Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down, Monster

Ed Sheeran - Perfect

Egypt Central - White Rabbit

Cody Simpson - La Da Dee

Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home

Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes

Simple Plan - Singing In The Rain, Me Against The World


	6. Chapter 6: Rain and Faint

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 6 of** _ **The Dragon's Music**_ **. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **The two songs used are Rain by Hollywood Undead and Faint by Linkin Park. Enjoy!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rain and Faint**

 _Fairy Tail_

"Does Natsu really care about what people think about him?" asks Lucy.

"Sounds like it Lucy. But since when did Flambrain care about that?" asks Gray.

"Salamander does care. But only when people call him that behind his back. And with his hearing, he's probably heard an entire city's worth of people call him a monster or a freak." responds Gajeel.

"What?!" shouts Erza, "Why hasn't he told us this? Why has Natsu kept that secret from us?"

"It's not like Salamander kept it secret. It was obvious that he does care what people think about him. Why do you think he fights so hard on Fairy Tail's behalf?" responds Gajeel. The guild all look at him in surprise. "What? We're Dragon Slayers. I know how he thinks sometimes." adds Gajeel while glaring at some of the weaker members. The members then quickly turn away and go back to talking about Natsu's music.

"Anyways, Gajeel may be right. Natsu and his mind are clearly both shrouded in mystery." adds Makarov.

"Master, you don't really believe that do you?" asks Erza.

"Erza, Natsu was able to keep his musical talents from us a secret for Mavis knows how long. What makes you think that he doesn't have any more secrets that he is keeping from us?" replies Makarov, making Erza and the guild realize one thing.

How much of Natsu do they really know?

Deciding to find a way to lighten the atmosphere, Juvia has walked up to the case and began to look for a song that will take their mind off of this new information. As she looks through the many songs that Natsu has made, none have caught her attention until she finds a song by the title of 'Rain.' Deciding that it might be interesting and that it'll take the guild away from it's current topic of conversation, she hands the disc to Mira. Mira puts the disc in the music player and lets the song sound throughout the guild hall.

The guild is met with soft sounds of a guitar and vocals soon follow and the guild is hit with Natsu's voice.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
_ _The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
_ _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain  
_ _Like a widow's heart  
_ _We fall apart  
_ _But never fade away (fade away)_

The guild is now surprised at the soft tone in Natsu's voice and at the words he is singing. But none are more surprised at the lyrics than Juvia. To her, she felt a warm feeling knowing that Natsu doesn't mind when she causes it to rain.

 _Told like a child do you know where I came from?  
_ _No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs  
_ _I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone  
_ _Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?  
_ _I can feel the pain in the words that you say  
_ _Hidden in the letters that were written to no name  
_ _Let me be the hands that you hold to your face  
_ _Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away  
_ _Buried in red, white, and a side of some blue  
_ _Some will die too late, and somebody too soon  
_ _If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him  
_ _We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one  
_ _Hi, I am just a shape in the shadow of greats  
_ _Hi, I am just a voice in the choir of saints  
_ _Oh, all the souls that nobody could save  
_ _And just like a light, we faded away_

"Did Natsu just rap?" asks Gray. Gajeel then begins to growl slightly.

' _Dammit, Salamander. How did you figure out how to rap?'_ Gajeel finishes his thought with a scowl on his face.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
_ _The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
_ _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain  
_ _Like a widow's heart  
_ _We fall apart  
_ _But never fade away (fade away)_

 _Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

"How is Natsu able to switch his voice like that? He sounded like three different people already?!" asks Levy. The rest then begin to wonder the same thing. Their thoughts are soon interrupted when they hear Natsu's voice again.

 _If I could take it all back  
_ _Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast  
_ _That was long before my heart became black  
_ _There's no way to make it change or go back  
_ _You know that some of us grow old, with no home  
_ _Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope  
_ _Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go  
_ _Cause once it's over the time fades your photo  
_ _How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?  
_ _How many good lies can make it seem alright?  
_ _What do you see when you look into my eyes?  
_ _Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?  
_ _I could be the son that stands beside of your bed  
_ _And I could be the voice right inside of your head  
_ _I could say goodbye and you know where I went  
_ _I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent_

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
_ _The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
_ _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain  
_ _Like a widow's heart  
_ _We fall apart  
_ _But never fade away (fade away)_

 _Fade away, as I fade away, away, away  
_ _As I fade away, away, away  
_ _As I fade away (fade away)  
_ _As I fade away_

Currently, Juvia is fixated on the first line of the song and the chorus. ' _Natsu-san, do you really not mind when it rains?'_ By now, Juvia conflicted over whether she should feel happy at the thought or just ignore it. ' _But, Juvia loves Gray-sama. But Juvia can't shake this feeling inside her chest.'_

' _Natsu… If you so much as try to take Juvia, you'll be buried in the ground when I'm done with you.'_ thought a certain jealous Ice Mage.

' _So even Juvia, ehh Salamander? Just treat her right and we'll be fine.'_ thought Gajeel, only caring about protecting his friend.

"I don't know what that song was about, but damn, that kid sure knows how to sing!" exclaims Macao.

"Agreed, Natsu-san is very talented." agrees Freed.

"Natsu-nii is really good at this!" said Romeo, his admiration for the Fire Mage growing even more.

"Yeah, but it sounds like Natsu is really into rock music." adds Levy.

"Yeah, I wonder if he has any more songs that aren't rock." responds Lucy.

Meanwhile Wendy is already at the case of music, wondering if their are any other songs that are just as good as the previous ones. Wendy looks through the case of music and tries to find another song that doesn't belong to the rock genre. ' _Natsu has to have some more songs that aren't rock, right?'_

She continues searching and comes across a song that's titled 'Faint.' ' _Hmm, I wonder if this one isn't a rock song.'_ She then walks up to Mira. "Mirajane-san, can you play this one?" Mira then takes the disc from Wendy and pops it into the music player.

As the song begins, the guild hears it start with what sounds like string instruments. They soon hear drums and a guitar join in.

' _Great, another rock song.'_ thought a few of the mages in the guild.

 _I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
_ _Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
_ _I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
_ _But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
_ _So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do  
_ _Face away and pretend that I'm not  
_ _But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

"Damn, Natsu can rap pretty well." exclaims Alzack. The guild all voice their agreements while Gajeel growls in response.

 _I can't feel the way I did before  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored  
_ _Time won't heal this damage anymore  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored_

' _Dang, Natsu is actually really good at this. Not as good as Gajeel, but still really good.'_ thought a loyal Pantherlily.

The guild is now moving along to the beat of the song, letting the song pump them up even more.

 _I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
_ _'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
_ _I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
_ _It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
_ _So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do  
_ _Face away and pretend that I'm not  
_ _But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

 _I can't feel the way I did before  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored  
_ _Time won't heal this damage anymore  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored_

 _Now  
_ _Hear me out now  
_ _You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
_ _Right now  
_ _Hear me out now  
_ _You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
_ _Right now_

"How can Natsu sing like that without hurting his throat and vocal chords?" asks Lucy and Levy. The guild ignores their question as they continue to listen to the rest of the song.

 _I can't feel the way I did before  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored_

 _I can't feel the way I did before  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored  
_ _Time won't heal this damage anymore  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored_

 _I can't feel  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored  
_ _Time won't heal  
_ _Don't turn your back on me  
_ _I won't be ignored_

The guild reamin in silence as they let the song end. Gray is the first one to break the silence, "Damn, I don't know what that song was about but it put me in such a good mood!" exclaims Gray, forgetting about his jealousy.

"Agreed, that song was Manly!" shouts Elfman.

"You think everything's manly." responds Evergreen.

"I agree with Elfman that song definitely pumped me up." adds Gray.

"I liked so much!" shouts Happy as he flies around the Guild Hall, "He's much better than Gajeel!"

"Why do you bring that up again?! I may not be good as Salamander, but I'm still good at music!"

"Metal Head, you're awful at muic. Just accept it."

Before anything else could escalate, Erza stops them both by clashing both of their heads together, knocking them to the ground once more.

Meanwhile, Bixlow, who ignored the beating that Erza gave Gray and Gajeel, walked up to the case of music. Hoping to find a song that he'll like.

* * *

 **Wolf: There's Chapter five of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Hope you all liked it. Leave a review if you enjoyed it or if you want to request a song.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. I will see you next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

Songs Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down, Monster

Ed Sheran - Perfect

Egypt Central - White Rabbit

Cody Simpson - La Da Dee

Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home

Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes

Simple Plan - Singing In The Rain, Me Against The World

Hollywood Undead - Rain

Linkin Park - Faint


	7. Chapter 7: Beautiful Monster

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the seventh chapter of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Shoutout to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. And thanks to the people who have requested songs. One of the songs used in this chapter was requested.**

 **So, the two songs used are 'The Girl is Mine' by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney and Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Girl is Mine and Beautiful Monster**

 _Fairy Tail_

Bixlow is at the case sifting through the disc, trying to find another interesting song. Meanwhile the guild, minus Gray and Gajeel, are talking about the previous song.

"I wonder what made Natsu want to write those songs." asks Wendy.

"It's a good question. I mean those songs had to have had some meaning behind them right?" asks Levy.

"Maybe Natsu will tell us when he comes back." responds a hopeful Erza.

"Hey, Bicks. What are looking for?" asks Laxus.

"I looking for something that'll be a little more interesting than the songs we just heard." responds Bixlow, while his dolls echo his words. While Bixlow is looking for a song he comes across an interesting find. He hold the disc as he shows it to Freed, "Hey Freed, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" asks a smirking Bixlow, as he hold up one disc.

Freed's face changes to one of embarrassment, as the rest of the guild looks to Bixlow to see him holding up a disc that says 'The Girl is Mine.' And next to Natsu's name on the disc lies another, Freed. The guild look to Freed, as his face reddens in embarrassment.

"Freed, why didn't you tell us about this?" asks Mira.

"Mira, play it so we can hear what Freed sounds like." says Bixlow as he hands the disc to Mira.

After the Mira puts the disc in, the guild is filled with a slow drum fill and a guitar. The music continues for a while until they hear what they assume is Freed's voice.

 **Freed:  
** _Every night she walks right in my dreams  
_ _Since I met her from the start  
_ _I'm so proud I am the only one  
_ _Who is special in her heart_

 _The girl is mine  
_ _The doggone girl is mine  
_ _I know she's mine  
_ _Because the doggone girl is mine_

The guild is surprised as the hear Freed sing. Some of the members have their jaw dropped in awe while the rest have their eyes wide, also surprised at Freed's soft vocals. One member is about to speak, but is stopped when they hear Natsu voice.

 **Natsu:  
** _I don't understand the way you think  
_ _Saying that she's yours not mine  
_ _Sending roses and your silly dreams  
_ _Really just a waste of time_

 _Because she's mine  
_ _The doggone girl is mine  
_ _Don't waste your time  
_ _Because the doggone girl is mine_

"Sounds like Natsu wrote another love song." adds Gray.

Lucy and Lisanna get jealous at the thought of Natsu writing a song for another girl and begin to plan ways to make sure they can get Natsu before anyone else can.

 **Natsu:  
** _I love you more than he  
_ _(take you anywhere)_

 **Freed:  
** _But I love you endlessly  
_ _(loving we will share)_

 **Natsu and Freed:  
** _So come and go with me  
_ _Two on the town_

 **Freed:  
** _But we both cannot have her  
_ _So it's one or the other  
_ _And one day you'll discover  
_ _That she's my girl forever and ever_

 **Natsu:  
** _I don't build your hopes to be let down  
_ _'Cause I really feel it's time_

 **Freed:  
** _I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her  
_ _'Cause she said I blow her mind_

 _The girl is mine  
_ _The doggone girl is mine  
_ _Don't waste your time  
_ _Because the doggone girl is mine_

 **Natsu and Freed:  
** _She's mine, she's mine  
_ _No, no, no, she's mine  
_ _The girl is mine, the girl is mine  
_ _The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

 **Natsu:  
** _The girl is mine (mine, mine) yep she's mine (mine, mine)  
_ _The girl is mine (mine, mine) yep she's mine (mine, mine)_

As Natsu finishes the line, the guild is in shock as they hear how low Natsu can sing.

 **Freed:  
** _Don't waste your time  
B_ _ecause the doggone girl is mine  
_ _The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

 **Natsu:  
** _We're not gonna fight about this, okay?_

 **Freed:  
** _I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter_

 **Natsu:  
** _I've heard it all before.  
_ _She told me that I'm her forever lover, you know, don't you remember?_

 **Freed:  
** _Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another_

 **Natsu:  
** _Is that what she said?_

 **Freed:  
** _Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming_

 **Natsu:  
** _I don't believe it (mine, mine) no_

 **Natsu and Freed:  
** _The girl is mine (mine, mine)  
_ _No, mine  
_ _No, mine (mine, mine)_

 **Natsu:  
** _She's mine mine mine mine mine (mine, mine, mine)_

 **Freed:  
** _'Cause the girl is mine (mine, mine)_

 **Natsu:  
** _No girl is mine (mine, mine)_

The guild is still in shock after hearing Freed's voice. Meanwhile, Freed's embarrassment has gone down slightly.

"Freed." calls out Mira, "Why didn't you tell us that you and Natsu could sing like that?"

"Natsu-san and I promised that we wouldn't talk about this around the guild members." responds Freed, as he begins to explain hoe he and Natsu made the song.

* * *

 _Flashback, Before Tenrou Island_

"Freed! Wait up!" shouts Natsu as he runs out the guild to catch with Freed.

"Hmm? Natsu-san?" Freed turns around and sees Natsu running towards him.

"Freed, I need your help with something." asks Natsu, being vague about what he needs help with.

"What can I help you with?" asks Freed, always willing to help to a fellow guild member.

"It's at my house. Come and see." Natsu then runs off and leads Freed to his house.

 _Natsu's House_

As soon as Freed enters Natsu's house, he is taken aback by how messy his house is. "Natsu-san, you should clean up your house." says Freed, as he pokes something on the floor with his sword.

"Yeah, I haven't had the time. I've been busy with something. Anyways, this is what I need you're help with." Natsu then walks over to his shelf and moves it out of the way revealing a hidden door. He opens the door and walks downstairs, calling after Freed to follow him.

Freed, apprehensive about this, follows him and shuts the door behind him. As he reaches the bottom of the floor, he sees Natsu standing at a small studio that he put together.

"Natsu-san, what is all of this?" asks a shocked Freed.

"Like it? It's everything that has to do with my music." responds Natsu as he sets up his microphones.

"Your music?"

"Yeah, I've been making music for some time already."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"Cause I'm not that good. And everyone will just embarrass me if they found out." responds Natsu as he looks up from his task.

"And what do you need my help with?" asks Freed as he walks around the room.

"I want you to join me in singing this song." responds Natsu as he hands a sheet of lyrics to Freed.

"What?! But, Natsu, I'm not a singer." responds Freed.

"Freed, I've heard you sing to yourself while we're in guild. Shit, pretty sure even Wendy and Metal Face know you can sing as well." responds Natsu as he walks back to the microphone set-up. Freed then turns red in embarrassment at the thought of people knowing he can sing.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone about your talents. And if you're worried the guild will find out about this, don't worry. I've been doing this a couple of years and they haven't found out yet. Even Happy doesn't know about this room."

"So, do want to join me in this?" asks Natsu as he turns back to Freed. Freed looks at the sheet and sees the song title and the lyrics that he is supposed to sing.

"Natsu-san, are you sure no one will find out about this?"

"Damn right I'm sure." responds a grinning Natsu

Freed then smiles, "Okay, Natsu-san. I will join you on this song."

"Alright! Take a seat right over there and I'll let you know when to start singing."

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"And that's how Natsu-san and I made that song together." finishes Freed.

The guild all look to Freed in surprise. They all remain speechless as they are still taking in the fact the Freed can sing really well.

"And you didn't tell us because you two wanted to keep this a secret?" asks Makarov. Freed only nods in response. While the guild is still questioning Freed about the song and who the song might be for, Mira is at the case looking around, hoping Natsu may have written a song for her.

' _Come on. Natsu has to have written a song about me, right?'_ thought Mira as she digs through the case. As she looks through the discs, one has caught her eye. She pick it up and see it's called 'Beautiful Monster.' A tick mark appears on her head as she reads the part that says monster. Wondering if this song is about her, Mira places the disc in the music player and lets the music resound in the guid hall.

The guild stops question Freed as they hear Natsu singing followed by a repititive beat of music.

 _All my life  
_ _And the hereafter  
_ _I've never seen  
_ _Seen one like you  
_ _You're a knife  
_ _Sharp and deadly  
_ _And it's me  
_ _That you cut into  
_ _But I don't mind  
_ _In fact I like it  
_ _Though I'm terrified  
_ _I'm turned on but scared of you_

Mira is now thinking about ways to tease Natsu with this new information and which take over form she could use to get him turned on.

' _Even Mira, Salamander? Leave Levy alone and you'll be fine.'_ thought Gajeel as he thinks about his blue-haired mate.

 _She's a monster  
_ _Beautiful monster  
_ _Beautiful monster  
_ _But I don't mind  
_ _And I need her  
_ _Said I need her  
_ _Beautiful monster  
_ _But I don't mind_

 _No I don't mind (said I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
_ _No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
_ _No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
_ _No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)_

 _In her eyes  
_ _There's love and fire  
_ _In my heart  
_ _She's burning through  
_ _But I don't mind  
_ _In fact I like it  
_ _Though I'm terrified  
_ _I'm turned on but scared of you_

"Natsu's starting to sound like a masochist, isn't he?" asks Gray. Mira then blushes as her mind travels to how she can tease Natsu with this.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lisanna aren't too happy that Natsu has written songs for other girls.

 _She's a monster (she's a monster)  
_ _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
_ _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)  
_ _But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
_ _And I need her (and I need her)  
_ _Said I need her (said I need her)  
_ _Beautiful monster (whooah)  
_ _But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
_ _No I don't mind_

 _Playing with my heart  
_ _And she's playing with my mind_

 _And I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
_ _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
_ _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
_ _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind  
_ _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Said I don't mind  
_ _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind  
_ _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Beautiful monster_

 _She's a monster (she's a monster)  
_ _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
_ _Beautiful monster (oooo)  
_ _But I don't mind (but I don't mind)  
_ _And I need her (and I need her)  
_ _Said I need her (said I need her)  
_ _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
_ _But I don't mind (ooooo)  
_ _No I don't mind_

 _(Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind  
_ _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind...) No I don't mind  
_ _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind... Oooo...) No I don't mind_

By the end of the song, Mira is blushing as she lets the lyrics seep into her mind. She covers her blushing face with her hands and turns away from the guild so they don't see her blush.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lisanna realize that Natsu had written the song for Mira and are still jealous that Natsu wrote a song her her.

"Sounds like Natsu thinks you're beautiful even in your demon forms Mira." adds a random member of the guild, causing Mira to blush even more, if that's possible. This causes Lucy and Lisanna to start to glare at Mira.

Feeling the aura of tension in from the two female mages, Makarov asks Erza if she can find something to play. Erza nods and walks up to the case to find a song that she will like.

* * *

 **Wolf: You know, writing the parts of the duet was actually quite easy. Adjusting the lyrics was also quite easy. Anyways, let me know if you liked the duet portion of the chapter. I liked it but let me know if you guys do.**

 **Also, if you enjoyed it Follow, Favorite, and leave a review. I will see you next Chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

Songs Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down, Monster

Ed Sheeran - Perfect

Egypt Central - White Rabbit

Cody Simpson - La Da Dee

Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home

Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes

Simple Plan - Singing In The Rainn, Me Against The World

Hollywood Undead - Rain

Linkin Park - Faint

Michael Jackson - The Girl Is Mine

Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster


	8. Chapter 8: Miracle and The Phoenix

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the eighth chapter of _The Dragon's Music._ Shoutout to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. And thanks to those who have left song requests.**

 **The two songs used are Miracle by Shinedown and The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Miracle and The Phoenix**

 _Fairy Tail_

Mira still has the blush on her face and is covering her cheeks with her hands. Lucy and Lisanna are still jealous that Natsu had written a song for Mira.

' _You may be my sister, but you won't be taking Natsu from me, Mira-nee.'_ thought Lisanna as she about how she can make Natsu hers first.

' _Lisanna, Mira. Natsu will be mine before you two can even try anything.'_ thought Lucy as she begins to plan ways to get Natsu to be hers.

Feeling the tension between the female mages, Makarov asks Erza to pick out a song to calm down the three female mages. Erza then walks up to the case and looks for a song that should be able to calm them down.

Meanwhile, the guild has gone back to questioning about why Natsu has written so many love songs, all for different girls.

"Why all of those songs? And why are they all for different girls? I mean, Natsu knows that he can only be with one girl right?" asks a couple of random guild members.

"Maybe Natsu thought that he could be with all of them at the same time." responds Bixlow, as his his 'babies' copy his sentence, "Natsu would be a lucky bastard if he could be with all of them though."

"Y'all really don't know anything about Salamander, do you?" responds Gajeel, looking kind of bored with the whole ordeal.

"What are you talking about Lead Head?" responds Gray, who is about to take off his shirt.

"What do you know about Salamander and his father, Igneel?" asks Gajeel, getting the attention of everyone in the guild, especially Lisanna, Lucy, and Mira.

"What do you mean? Igneel adopted Natsu and taught him how to use magic." responds Lucy.

"So, you don't know much about about Natsu's heritage. Figures." responds Gajeel.

"What are you talking about, Gajeel?"

"Natsu was trained by Igneel, the Fire Dragon King." responds Wendy. The guild all turn to Wendy as explains a more about Natsu.

"Yeah, we know that. What does that have to do with- Wait, Dragon King?!" shouts Gray. The guild shares Gray's outburst.

"Yeah, Salamander is son of the Fire Dragon King. And with that comes with some _benefits_." explains Gajeel. Right as Gajeel is about to explain what some of those _benefits_ are, Erza shouts getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Ah-hah! Found one!" shouts Erza as she holds up a disc that she found. She shows the disc to the guild and they read the title.

"What kind of song is called 'Miracle'?" asks Gajeel.

"Don't know. Let's find out." Erza then puts the disc in the music player and lets the sound reverberate throughout the guild hall.

The guild is soon filled with the sounds of an acoustic guitar and drums as they wait to hear Natsu's vocals.

 _Say it once, tell me twice  
_ _Are you certain I'm alright?  
_ _Just a sign, to remind me  
_ _That tomorrow's worth the fight  
_ _Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

 _So make a wish, and say…_

 _Give me life, give me love  
_ _Scarlet angel from above  
_ _Not so low, not so high  
_ _Keep it perfectly disguised_

"Scarlet angel? Is he talking about Erza?" asks Levy. Erza then blushes as she thinks about how Natsu may like her.

Meanwhile, Lucy, Lisanna, and Mira are all jealous of Erza and begin to glare at Erza.

 _Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive  
_ _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
_ _Right before my eyes!_

 _Take another look  
_ _Take a look around  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _It's here and now  
_ _As you sparkle in the sky  
_ _I'll catch you while I can  
_ _Cause all we are is all I am  
_ _I just want you to see  
_ _hat I've always believed  
_ _You are…  
_ _The miracle in me_

By now everyone in the guild is remembering everything Erza did that seems like a miracle. Blocking a shot from the Jupiter Cannon, defeating 100 monsters in Pandemonium. And Erza is blushing as she realizes that this song is for her.

 _Show me faith, like you do  
_ _I'm amazed at how you move  
_ _Side to side, front to back  
_ _You know how to make it last_

 _Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive  
_ _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
_ _Right before my eyes!_

 _Take another look  
_ _Take a look around  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _It's here and now  
_ _As you sparkle in the sky  
_ _I'll catch you while I can  
_ _Cause all we are is all I am  
_ _I just want you to see  
_ _What I've always believed  
_ _You are…  
_ _The miracle in me_

 _These are the moments you can't pass back  
_ _Let's turn the water to wine  
_ _One more time!_

 _Take another look  
_ _Take a look around  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _It's here and now  
_ _As you sparkle in the sky  
_ _I'll catch you while I can  
_ _Cause all we are is all I am  
_ _I just want you to see  
_ _What I've always believed_

 _You are…  
_ _The miracle in me  
_ _The miracle in me_

 _You're the miracle in me_

The guild is quiet as the song ends. And just like before, they are in a stunned silence.

"So, this song was for Erza, right?" asks Gray. Erza then blushes more, if that's possible, and punches Gray sending him through the guild's wall, knocking him unconscious. She then turns to the rest of the guild and glares at them, silencing them from saying their next thought.

"Wait, even if that was for Erza, Natsu will only be able to be with one of the girls that he wants. He won't be able to be with all of them." responds Levy, as she wonders about each of the songs they had heard.

"Actually, shrimp. He can." responds Gajeel, as he walks up to her. The guild all turn to Gajeel in surprise, none more surprised than Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Lucy though. "Like I was saying, Salamander is the son of s Dragon King. And with that he is allowed to have multiple mates. Multiple mates to make sure he can pass his Dragon Slaying Magic on to the next generation." responds adds Gajeel as if it was common knowledge.

The guild then stare at him as they let the information set into their minds. As the info sets some of the men around the guild thought that Natsu was a lucky bastard, while some of the women started blushing more after learning something new about Natsu. Meanwhile, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, and Mira are wondering if they'll be fine with sharing Natsu with the other girls of the guild. Meanwhile, Juvia still has conflicting thoughts about whether to be with Gray or be with Natsu.

Deciding to get the guild out of its current state, Romeo walks up to the case and looks for a song that he'll find interesting and that will show off more of his brother figure's talent. He looks through the case and finds a song called 'The Phoenix.' Deciding that this song might be as good as the others, he hands the puts the disc in the music player and lets the music sound throughout the guild.

The guild is ripped from their thoughts as they hear what sounds like violins echo throughout the guild. Romeo is now smiling as he feels excited from picking what sounds like a good song.

 _Put on your war paint_

The guild look to Romeo and see that he has a smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
_ _Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
_ _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
_ _Setting fire to the sky  
_ _He-here comes this rising tide  
_ _So come on_

 _Put on your war paint_

The guild is already wondering what Natsu is singing about, while Romeo is rocking along to the music, enjoying the song that his brother figure had written.

 _Crosswalks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
_ _Silver clouds with grey linings_

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
_ _One maniac at a time we will take it back  
_ _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
_ _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 _Hey young blood  
_ _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
_ _Wearing our vintage misery  
_ _No, I think it looked a little better on me  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

The guild is now rocking along to the music, enjoying the feel and rhythm of music. Meanwhile Romeo is feeling like Natsu had written this song for him. Which is raising his admiration for the talented Natsu Dragneel.

 _Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
_ _Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks  
_ _Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
_ _"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
_ _One maniac at a time we will take it back  
_ _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
_ _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 _Hey young blood  
D_ _oesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
_ _Wearing our vintage misery  
_ _No, I think it looked a little better on me  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint_

 _[4x:]  
_ _The war is won  
_ _Before it's begun  
_ _Release the doves  
_ _Surrender love_

 _(Wave the white flag!)_

 _Hey young blood  
_ _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
_ _Wearing our vintage misery  
_ _No, I think it looked a little better on me  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Hey young blood  
_ _Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
_ _I'm gonna change you like a remix  
_ _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint_

The guild is pumped up as the song comes to an end. Romeo speaks up and breaks the silence in the guild.

"That was awesome!" shouts Romeo, admiration for the Fire Dragon Slayer higher than ever before.

"Hey Romeo, what song was it that you had picked out?" asks Macao.

"It said 'The Phoenix.' I had picked the one I though had the coolest sounding title." explains Romeo, making his father sweatdrop.

"Nonetheless, Romeo is right. That was an excellent song." responds Freed.

"It was. I wonder what made Natsu want to write that song. Or when he wrote that song." adds Lucy.

Romeo looks to the disc and sees the date of the song, "The date is right after you guys came back from Tenrou." After looking at the date, Romeo now believes that Natsu wrote this for him. "Hey, maybe he wrote this for me. It did say I'll change and I'll raise you like a phoenix."

The guild all look to Romeo before entering their thoughts and connecting the dots in the song. While the guild are beginning to agree with Romeo's comment, Cana walks up to case and shifts through the music, looking for one that will catch her eye.

* * *

 **Wolf: And that's Chapter 8 of** _ **The Dragon's Music**_ **. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and Requested songs. Y'all are great.**

 **Also, try for more songs that aren't rock or pop. I have enough of those already. Thanks.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

Songs Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down, Monster  
Ed Sheeran - Perfect  
Egypt Central - White Rabbit  
Cody Simpson - La Da Dee  
Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home  
Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothing  
Simple Plan - Singing In The Rain, Me Against The World  
Hollywood Undead - Rain  
Linkin Park - Faint  
Michael Jackson - The Girl Is Mine  
Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster  
Shinedown - Miracle  
Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix


	9. Chapter 9: Say Aah and Thunder

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the ninth chapter of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Shoutout to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. And thanks to all you have requested song. The first song in this chapter was a request.**

 **The two songs used are Say Aah by Trey Songz and Thunder by Imagine Dragons.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Say Aah and Thunder**

 _Fairy Tail_

The guild is now talking about how Natsu may have written the last song about Romeo. "I mean, it does fit the relationship between you and Natsu. But it sounds like he plans on making you strong enough that you surpass him." responds Gray.

"Maybe, but if Natsu does train Romeo, Romeo will eventually be as powerful as Natsu is. And if he keeps practicing, he could become stronger than Natsu." adds Erza, as she thinks about the song some more.

"Pretty sure you're thinking more about the previous song Erza." responds Gray. Erza then blushes darker her hair and punches Gray through the guild wall, knocking him unconscious. She then glares at the rest of the guild causing them to turn away and talk about something else. "Anyone else want to make a comment?" The guid all quickly raise their hands in surrender and quickly reply with a panic-stricken 'No.'

Meanwhile, since she hasn't picked a song yet, Cana walks up to the case and softs through the discs to find one that she likes. ' _Come on, Natsu. Don't you have anything that I would like?'_ As she continues looking, she comes across a song titled 'Say Ahh.' Wondering about if she'll like it or not, she hands the disc to Mira and asks her to play it. Mira takes the disc and places it inside the music player.

The guild is soon filled with Natsu talking backed with an instrumental track.

 _Aye, when I give you these keys homeboy don't move my car man  
_ _I ride in the front ya dig  
_ _Don't move my shit man  
_ _oh! oh baby what's your name_

 _Go girl,  
_ _It's your birthday  
_ _Open wide, I know you're thirsty  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _We don't buy no drinks at the bar  
_ _We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
_ _let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

After hearing the chorus, Cana is glad that she picked out a song that mentions drinking. Meanwhile, the guild is beginning to enjoy the feel of the music.

 _Pocket full of money (money)  
_ _Club goin' jump  
_ _Til I rock inside the doorway (doorway)  
_ _Bottles of the rose  
_ _Smellin like Dolce and Gabbana (Yuup!)  
_ _Shawty you the baddest and to meet you is an honor (honor)  
_ _Lil mama  
_ _I got a table waiting  
_ _What you think about a convo  
_ _nd if you like it baby we could take it to the condo  
_ _And if you like the condo  
_ _We could move the party to the bedroom  
_ _Imma beat your body like a congo_

As the verse comes to an end, some of the girls in the guild are blushing at what Natsu has been singing. Meanwhile, Cana gains a slight blush as the song continues, but she chalks it up to how much she has drank throughout the day.

 _Since we in the club  
_ _For now (For Now)  
_ _Might as well get another round (round)  
_ _Notice there ain't nothing in your cup  
_ _So get here baby let me fill it up (fill it up)_

 _Go girl,  
_ _It's your birthday  
_ _Open wide, I know you're thirsty  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _We don't buy no drinks at the bar  
_ _We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
_ _let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

 _Shawty dance like a video vixen  
_ _Said her man be on that bullshit pimpin  
_ _Well I retire from the bull like Pippen  
_ _Shawty get you Homer would you be Marge Simpson  
_ _Whip out front we could leave like pronto  
_ _Maple leaf gas got you feelin like Toronto  
_ _Make your body rise like your puffin on a joint though  
_ _Girl that's only if you want though (you ready)_

"I hate to admit this, but Natsu is actually pretty good at rapping." comments Gray, while the guild either voice the agreement or stare at Gray, shocked that he actually likes something that Natsu made.

 _Since we in the club for now (for now)  
M_ _ight as well get another round  
_ _Notice there ain't nothin in your cup  
_ _So get here baby let me fill it up (fill it up)_

 _Go girl,  
_ _It's your birthday  
_ _Open wide, I know you're thirsty  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _We don't buy no drinks at the bar  
_ _We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
_ _let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

 _I make you say aah just like I'm your doctor  
_ _All I prescribe is cranberry and vodka  
_ _Then I'm trynna kick it, play a lil soccer  
_ _And bust a couple off (blocka, blocka)  
_ _The henney in your system, you start drunk textin  
_ _Then suddenly you miss him or even wanna diss him  
_ _Then you call your girl like what the hell you gave me  
_ _She like don't blame me, you betta do like Jamieeeee  
_ _And blame it on the liquor, it works every time  
_ _Patron you my nigga, know it's somebody's birthday  
_ _Well where you nigga at(Where he at)  
_ _And I know you thirsty, but don't know where your glass at_

 _Go girl,  
_ _Its your birthday  
_ _Open wide, I know you're thirsty  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _We don't buy no drinks at the bar  
_ _We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
_ _let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

 _Go girl,  
_ _It's your birthday (Okay baby)  
_ _Open wide, (Yea. This how you do it girl)  
_ _I know your thirsty. Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _Say Aah (Just tilt your head back right.) (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) (Open wide)  
_ _Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)(Aaaah)  
_ _And we don't buy no drinks at the bar (There you go)  
_ _We pop champagne cuz we got that dough (Uh-uh, no hands baby)  
_ _Let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)  
_ _If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) (It just makes it easier) (Hey, Hey)_

As the song comes to an end, the guild is in their usual awestruck form.

"I know we've said this multiple times, but damn! That kid can sing!" shouts one of the older guild members.

"Agreed, Natsu-san is very talented." responds Freed. The guild then continues to talk about Natsu and his talents, his heritage, and other things that have been brought up while listening to his music.

Meanwhile, Laxus is at the case, trying to find a song that would be better than the previous songs that he had heard. He moves through the songs and finds one that looks interesting to him. He picks it up and sees that it's called 'Thunder.' He walks over to the music player and plays the song.

The song starts and the guild is filled with Natsu's voice and an instrumental backing.

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse  
_ _I was uptight, wanna let loose  
_ _I was dreaming of bigger things  
_ _And wanna leave my old life behind  
_ _Not a yes-sir, not a follower  
_ _Fit the box, fit the mold  
_ _Have a seat in the foyer, take a number  
_ _I was lightning before the thunder_

Laxus then smirks as he hears the last line, glad that he picked out something that sounds good.

 _Thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _Lightning then the thunder  
_ _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _Lightning then the thunder  
_ _Thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder_

 _Kids were laughing in my classes  
_ _While I was scheming for the masses  
_ _Who do you think you are?  
D_ _reaming 'bout being a big star  
_ _They say you're basic, they say you're easy  
_ _You're always riding in the back seat  
_ _Now I'm smiling from the stage while  
_ _You were clapping in the nosebleeds_

By now, the everyone is enjoying the feel and is moving along the rythym of the music.

 _Thunder  
_ _Thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _Lightning then the thunder  
_ _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _Lightning then the thunder  
_ _Thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _(Never give up, never give up)  
_ _Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
_ _(Never give up on your dreams)  
_ _Thunder, feel the thunder  
_ _(Never give up, never give up)  
_ _Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
_ _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
_ _Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
_ _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

"o, we all agree that the song was about Laxus, right?" asks Gray, know conscious and staying away from Erza.

"Well, either that or about his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode." responds Lucy.

"I believe that Natsu-san may have written that about Laxus." responds Freed.

"Well, whoever or whatever he wrote that about, it was pretty good." adds Levy.

"Yeah, and let's finally agree. He's much better than Gajeel." finishes Gray, causing Gajeel to get pissed off at him.

"That's it, Stripper! **Iron Dragon's Roar"**

Gajeel aims his roar towards Gray who slides out of the way, narrowingly dodging the attack. However, the attack keeps going and hits the case. The case is sent launching upwards and is flying off in the distance.

The guild is silent as the let what just happened ingrain into their brain. After a mintue of of silence, the guild soon hears the sound of metal hitting something, followed by a thud. The guild all look and see a fuming Erza standing over a downed Gray and Gajeel, who are currently holding their heads in pain.

"You idiots!" shouts Erza.

"Well, we didn't think that was gonna happen!"

"We need that case before Natsu gets back!" exclaims Mira, wondering what'll happen if Natsu finds out they had listened to his music.

Coming to the same realization as Mira, everyone in the guild then runs out of the guild and begins to search for Natsu's music case, hoping that the case is close by.

* * *

 _Mermaid Heel_

"I'm bored." exclaims Millianna as she rests her head on the table.

"We could go another mission." responds Kagura.

"No, all we ever do is go on missions. Nothing has happened since the Grand Magic Games. I just want something else to happen." responds Millianna.

"Well, what do you want us to do? It's not like anything is just gonna fall out of the sky." responds Kagura.

The girls of the guild soon hear a crash and look to see that a case has fallen through their guild's ceilings.

"Hey, Kagura. Something fell from the sky." adds Araña.

"...Shut up." replies Kagura.

 **Wolf: There's Chapter 9 of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **This chapter actually has one of my favorite songs. And showed a song for one of my favorite Fairy Tail girls Anyways, thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and to those who have requested songs for this story.**

 **And, this is Wolf, signing off.**

Songs Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down, Monster  
Ed Sheeran - Perfect  
Egypt Central - White Rabbit  
Cody Simpson - La Da Dee  
Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home  
Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
Panic! At The Disco Emperor's New Clothes  
Simple Plan - Singing In The Rain, Me Against The World  
Hollywood Undead - Rain  
Linkin Park - Faint  
Michael Jackson - The Girl Is Mine  
Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster  
Shinedown - Miracle  
Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix  
Trey Songz - Say Ahh  
Imagine Dragons - Thunder


	10. Chapter 10: Hallelujah and Photograph

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the tenth installment of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and suggested a song. Y'all are the best.**

 **The songs used are Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco and Photograph by Ed Sheeran.**

 **Also, I know the conversations are very similar in every chapter, but that's why the chapters are taking a while. I'm trying to switch up the conversation, but if the conversations are looking to similar, let me know in the reviews.**

 **One more thing! There is a link to a YouTube Playlist with the songs in this story. The link is in my bio. Just copy and paste it and you got it! Also, the playlist will be updated the day I upload a new chapter into this story. So, enjoy!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Hallelujah and Photograph**

 _Magnolia_

"Where is it?!" shouts Erza, as she runs around the town, trying to find where the case may have landed.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen anything fall around here?" asks Wendy, as she tries to be hopeful.

"Ma'am, have you seen-Hey don't run away from me!" shouts Gray, unaware that he stripped mid-sentence.

"What do you mean you didn't see anything?" asks Gajeel, as he tries finding things out his own way.

After the rest of the guild tears through the city looking for the case of music, they meet at South Gate Park and talk about where the case could be.

"How can it not be in Magnolia?! How hard do you hit it?!" asks/shouts Erza.

"I was aiming for Popsicle over there, and it was definitely enough to knock him out if he didn't dodge it." responds Gajeel, walks away to _ask_ another person as to where the case is.

"Damn it, Gray!" shouts Erza.

"Why are you mad at me?! Gajeel was the one who attacked first!" shouts back Gray.

"Forget about that! We need to find where the case is before Natsu comes back." responds Lucy, getting the rest of the mages to relax a little.

"Agreed, I want most of you to stay here, in case Natsu comes back. The others are to come with me so we can find it." adds Erza. Meanwhile, Gajeel walks back to the group and tells them what he found out.

"So, as we said already, the case isn't in Magnolia. A guy saw it fly off that way." adds Gajeel, as he points towards what the mages are assuming is Mermaid Heel.

"That's towards Mermaid Heel. Looks like you'll get to see Kagura again, Erza." adds Lucy.

The group of mages then separate, most going to Fairy Tail and the others going to Mermaid Heel to find Natsu's music.

* * *

 _Mermaid Heel_

The all female guild members are surrounding the case as they try to get it to open.

"It looks like the lock was destroyed when it landed." responds Millianna as she opens the case. She then becomes confused as she looks at the contents, "Discs?"

Araña then picks one up and sees Natsu's name on it. She looks at the rest of the discs and see that they all have his name on it, "Kagura, Millianna, isn't this the name of the guy you like?" she then smirks as she sees Kagura and Millianna blush.

"Sh-Shut up!" shouts both them, trying hard to hid their blush. The rest of the girls in the guild then smile at Kagura and Millianna. Kagura picks a disc up out of the case and sees that it does have Natsu's name on it.

"Did Natsu actually make these?" asks Kagura.

"It looks like he did. And these appear to be music discs." responds Millianna.

"Music discs? I never would've thought that the destructive Dragon Slayer would be able to something like that. Does he sound any good?" ask Risley.

"Let's play one and find out." Millianna then pulls out a music player from behind the bar and sets it on the table next to the music case.

"Millianna, are you sure we should listen to his music?" asks Beth.

"Of course, what's the harm in playing a couple of his songs?" she asks while Kagura looks at the title of the disc.

"Hmm, Hallelujah. Millianna, play this one." Kagura then hands the disc to Millianna.

As the music begins to start, the guild is filled with an instrumental backing track. Soon after, Natsu's voice reverberates throughtout the walls.

 _Oh!  
_ _A moment you'll never remember  
_ _And a night you'll never forget!  
_ _Oh!_

Right as the song starts, the all-female guild is already surprised at the sound of song.

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _Show praise with your body  
_ _Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
_ _Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _(Hallelujah!)_

 _My life started the day I got caught  
_ _Under the covers  
_ _With secondhand lovers  
_ _Oh, tied up in pretty young things  
_ _In a state of emergency  
_ _Who was I tryna be?_

 _Then the time for being sad is over  
_ _And you miss 'em like you miss no other  
_ _And being blue is better than being over it (over it)_

The members of the guild are now moving along to the tempo of the music, enjoying what Natsu has created.

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _Show praise with your body  
_ _Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
_ _Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _(Hallelujah!)_

 _I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing  
_ _Stop thinking about  
_ _The bullets from my mouth  
_ _I love the things you hate about yourself  
_ _Just finished a daydream  
_ _Who were you tryna be?_

 _Then the time for being sad is over  
_ _And you miss 'em like you miss no other  
_ _And being blue is better than being over it (over it)_

"Wow, that boy can really sing. How hasn't he become more famous with this talent?" asks Araña.

 _No one wants you when you have no heart and  
_ _I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and  
_ _You'll never know if you don't ever try again  
_ _So let's try, let's try, let's try_

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _Show praise with your body  
_ _Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
_ _Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _(Hallelujah!)_

The guild is moving their bodies along to the music, as they hear the song begin to come to a close.

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _Show praise with your body  
_ _Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
_ _And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
_ _Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers  
_ _Say your prayers_

After listening to the first of Natsu's songs, Mermaid Heel is surprised that Natsu is able to sing so well. And pleasantly surprised that Natsu he can sing so well.

"Wow, Natsu-kun is really good at this!" exclaims Millianna, with hearts forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, Natsu is very talented at this. I wonder if how many people know about his musical talent." adds Kagura.

"I wonder if Fairy Tail knows about his talents." asks Risley.

"They probably do. And they probably also listened to his songs as well." responds Beth.

"Kagura, can I pick one out?" asks MIllianna. Kagura then nods her head, sending Millianna to dig through the case to find something that she would like. Millianna looks through the case and sees that Natsu has made many different songs. ' _Wow, how has Natsu-kun found the time to make all of of this?'_ thought Millianna as she finds a song that looks interesting. She pulls it out and sees that it's titled 'Photograph.'

Deciding that this song should be interesting, she places it into the music player and lets the song sound throughout the guild.

The guild is filled with the soft sounds sounds of an acoustic guitar. The members of Mermaid Heel already liking this better than the previous song. The guild is then filled with Natsu's soft vocals.

 _Loving can hurt  
_ _Loving can hurt sometimes  
_ _But it's the only thing that I know  
_ _When it gets hard  
_ _You know it can get hard sometimes  
_ _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
_ _We made these memories for ourselves  
_ _Where our eyes are never closing  
_ _Hearts are never broken  
_ _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
_ _Inside the pocket  
_ _Of your ripped jeans  
_ _Holdin' me closer  
_ _'Til our eyes meet  
_ _You won't ever be alone  
_ _Wait for me to come home_

' _Natsu-kun'_ thought Millianna and Kagura, as they hear the soft tone and vocals of their not-so-secret crush.

 _Loving can heal  
_ _Loving can mend your soul  
_ _And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
_ _I swear it will get easier  
_ _Remember that with every piece of ya  
_ _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph  
_ _We made these memories for ourselves  
_ _Where our eyes are never closing  
_ _Hearts were never broken  
_ _Times forever frozen still_

The rest of the guild members then smile as they enjoy the feel of the song. All being soothed as they let the song relax them.

 _So you can keep me  
_ _Inside the pocket  
_ _Of your ripped jeans  
_ _Holdin' me closer  
_ _'Til our eyes meet  
_ _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me  
_ _That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
_ _Inside these pages you just hold me  
_ _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home [4x]_

 _Oh you can fit me  
_ _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
_ _Next to your heartbeat  
_ _Where I should be  
_ _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me  
_ _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed  
_ _Inside these pages you just hold me  
_ _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away  
_ _I will remember how you kissed me  
_ _Under the lamppost  
_ _Back on 6th street  
_ _Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"_ _Wait for me to come home."_

As the guild is relaxed from the song, one thought is in the brains of all of the members, ' _How long has Natsu been able to sing like that?'_ Except for Millianna and Kagura, who are wondering if they will be able to get Natsu to sing for them.

"Who knew Natsu could sing that softly?" asks Risley, as she notices the relaxed state of the other guild members.

"I know, but I just want to know one other thing." adds Araña, "That sounded like a love song. So, who did Natsu write that for?"

At Araña's question, Millianna and Kagura break out of their amazement get jealous at the idea of Natsu beign with someone else.

Feeling Millianna and Kagura get jealous, Beth goes over to the case and begins to look for a song that can calm down the two mages.

* * *

 **Wolf: And there's Chapter 10 of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and Requested Songs. You guys help to keep this story alive.**

 **And like I mentioned above, the is a link to a YouTube playlist that has all these songs. It's in my bio. Just copy and paste, and you'll be good! The playlist will be updated everytime I upload a new chapter to this story. Enjoy thie story and the songs! I will see in the next chapter**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

Songs Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down, Monster  
Ed Sheeran - Perfect, Photograph  
Egypt Central - White Rabbit  
Cody Simpson - La Da Dee  
Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home  
Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes, Hallelujah  
Simple Plan - Singing In The Rain, Me Against The World  
Holllywood Undead - Rain  
Linkin Park - Faint  
Michael Jackson - The Girl Is Mine  
Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster  
Shinedown - Miracle  
Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix  
Trey Songz - Say Aah  
Imagine Dragons - Thunder


	11. Chapter 11: Thinking Out Loud

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the eleventh installment of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and Requested song. The last song used in this chapter were requested.**

 **The two songs used are The Resistance by Skillet and Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Resistance and Thinking Out Loud**

 _Mermaid Heel_

The song had just ended and the guild is already amazed at the talent the Natsu had kept hidden.

"How long has Natsu been able to sing like that?" asks Beth.

"With how talented he is, I'd have to say, he's probably been singing like that for years." responds Risley, "That last song was really nice. I didn't think that the destructive mage could sing something so heartfelt."

"Yeah, the emotion was a nice change of pace from the song before." responds Araña.

"Yeah, and it sounded like Natsu had meant that song to be for someone." adds Beth.

"Who knew the destructive Dragon Slayer had such an affectionate heart?" adds Araña. She then turns to Kagura and Millianna. "Kagura, Millianna. Are you two alright?"

Kagura and Millianna have a jealous look on their faces as they think about Natsu making the song for someone who isn't them.

Wanting the two mages to calm down, Beth goes up to the case of music and looks for a song that would be able to get Kagura and Millianna out of their jealous daze. As she digs through the case of the many songs that Natsu has made, Beth takes quick glances at each of the dates and sees them ranging from x782 to x793. ' _Whoa, How hasn't anyone discovered your secret before Natsu-san?'_ she thought as she picked up a disc with an interesting sounding title. ' _Hmm, wonder what this is about?'_ She walks over to the player and let the disc titled 'The Resistance' play in the guild hall.

The song starts and the guild is filled with the sounds of an electric guitar, bass, and drum fill.

 _I am a nation, I am a million faces  
_ _Formed together, made for elevation  
_ _I am a soldier, I won't surrender  
_ _Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
_ _(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)  
_ _The voice of the unheard  
_ _(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)  
_ _Love is the answer  
_ _I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside  
_ _I, I, can't, can't sit here quiet_

 _You can take my heart, you can take my breath  
_ _When you pry it from my cold, dead chest_

The members of the guild are now moving along to music while trying to understand what Natsu is singing about.

 _This is how we rise up  
_ _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
_ _This is how we rise up  
_ _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
_ _Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
_ _It's our world, they can never have it  
_ _This is how we rise up  
_ _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

As the guild listens to the chorus, they begin to have some ideas about what Natsu may be singing about.

 _Hey can you hear me? Hey, are you listening?  
_ _Sleeping in the shadows, could be making history  
_ _Walk through the fire, walk on the water  
_ _Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror_

 _They can take my heart, they can take my breath  
_ _When they pry it from my cold, dead chest_

 _This is how we rise up  
_ _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
_ _This is how we rise up  
_ _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
_ _Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
_ _It's our world, they can never have it  
_ _This is how we rise up  
_ _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

 _Up, up, up, up, up  
_ _We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
_ _The voice of the unheard  
_ _Rising up, up, up, up, up  
_ _We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
_ _Love is the answer  
_ _Rising up, up, up, up, up  
_ _We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
_ _Love is the answer  
_ _This is how we rise up  
_ _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

 _This is how we rise up  
_ _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
_ _This is how we rise up  
_ _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
_ _Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
_ _It's our world, they can never have it  
_ _This is how we rise up  
_ _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

As song comes to what they believe is the end, Kagura opens up her mouth to talk but is cut off when Natsu continues playing.

 _(Instrumental)_

The song comes to an end and the guild stays quiet for a little to see if the song had actually ended. Once they hear that the song actually ended, Kagura speaks up.

"How has Natsu kept this talent a secret for so long?" she asks while she sees the date on one of the discs in the case.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would want to keep this secret. He seems like he would want to brag about it to everyone." responds Araña. She then turns and sees Beth and Kagura with a look of questioning etched on their faces. "What is it Kagura?"

"I was just thinking about that song. It was reminding of when we helped Fairy Tail defend against the Alvarez Empire." responds Kagura.

"Hm, maybe he wrote it for that. And the lyrics do relate to the Alvarez Invasion." responds Araña. The guild then continues to talk about the song and what Natsu could've written it about, while goes to walk up to the music case.

Having decided that she wanted to pick one, Risley walks up to the case and looks for a song that she would find interesting. As she sifts through the many discs in the case, the other members are still are talking about the last song. As she looks through the case, she finds a title that looks kind of interesting. She looks at the disc and decides to play it.

As the song starts, the guild members quiet down and hear Natsu's voice and an acoustic guitar sound reverberate throughout the guild hall.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
_ _And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
_ _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
W_ _ill your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
_ _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
_ _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
_ _Maybe just the touch of a hand  
_ _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
_ _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey, now  
_ _Take me into your loving arms  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart  
_ _I'm thinking out loud  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we are_

"It sounds like Natsu wrote another love song." said Risley, as she begins to enjoy the feel of the music. Meanwhile, Kagura and Millianna silently hope that Natsu may have written for them.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
_ _And the crowds don't remember my name  
_ _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
_ _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
_ _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
_ _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
_ _Maybe it's all part of a plan  
_ _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
_ _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby, now  
_ _Take me into your loving arms  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart  
_ _Thinking out loud  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)_

The guild members are calm as they hear Natsu play a relaxing melody.

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

 _So, baby, now  
_ _Take me into your loving arms  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_ _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
_ _I'm thinking out loud  
_ _But maybe we found love right where we are  
_ _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
_ _And we found love right where we are_

The guild is a state of serenity as the song comes to an end. Kagura and Millianna are starting to fall deeper in their affections for the Dragon Slayer. While, Risley, Araña, and Beth are begin to love each of the songs Natsu is making.

"Hey, do you think Natsu made more songs that aren't this slow or that fast?" asks Risley.

"Maybe, let's find out." responds Araña. She then walks up to the case and begins to look for a song that will interest her.

* * *

 **Wolf: And that's Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and Requested Songs. You guys help out a lot.**

 **And quick reminder there's a link on my bio to a YouTube playlist that has each of these songs. And the playlist will be updated every time I update this story. Enjoy the story and and the songs. I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

Songs Used:

Skillet - Burn It Down, Monster, The Resistance  
Ed Sheeran - Perfect, Photograph, Thinking Out Loud  
Egypt Central - White Rabbit  
Cody Simpson - La Da Dee  
Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home  
Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
Simple Plan - Singing In The Rain, Me Against The World  
Hollywood Undead - Rain  
Linkin Park - Faint  
Michael Jackson - The Girl Is Mine  
Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster  
Shinedown - Miracle  
Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix  
Trey Songz - Say Ahh  
Imagine Dragons - Thunder


	12. Chapter 12: Spider Woman and I'm in Love

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the twelfth installment of** ** _The Dragon's Music._** **The songs in this chapter are** ** _Spider Woman_** **by Uriah Heep and** ** _I'm in Love_** **by Spawnbreezie** ** _._**

 **Apologies for the late update, the next one definitely won't take as long. I had issues, but you don't want to hear about that! I enjoyed writing this chapter and as usual, there is a youtube playlist linked in my bio that has all of the songs I've used in this story.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Spider Woman and I'm in Love**

 _Mermaid Heel_

Araña is at the case looking for a song that she'll like. ' _Hmm, maybe Natsu has more to him than I thought.'_ She goes through the rest of the songs, reading through the titles and noting that Natsu has made many songs in many different genres.

"Hey Araña! See if you can find a song that's not as slow as the last one." exclaims Risley, ignoring the small argument from Kagura and Millianna. Araña nods as she pushes through the many discs that Natsu has. After finding a song with an interesting title, _Spider Woman_. ' _Hmm, did Natsu write this about me?'_ She thinks about it as she walks to the stereo and puts the disc in.

The guild is quickly filled guitar, drums, and soon after, Natsu's vocals.

 _I had a Spider Woman and she was so good  
_ _She chained me up in her web so tight  
_ _I lost the freedom of release that night  
_ _So I stayed right by her_

Arana quickly blushes at the implication of his words, earning a glare from Kagura and Millianna. Risley and Beth just listen to the music, ignoring the possible fight that may or may not break not.

 _I dreamt I saw a blind man who was singing a song  
_ _About a guy who couldn't take no more  
_ _And the meaning of the words he swore  
_ _Told me to go find her yeah_

 _She was a Spider Woman, but she was good to me  
_ _Spider Woman, but she was good to me  
_ _She went down_

Arana blushes and gets a perverted smile on her face, now thinking about how Natsu would feel if she went down on him.

 _I told her 'bout my vision  
_ _But she laughed in my face  
_ _So I told her go and walk in the street  
_ _But by the time she got past my feet  
_ _I lost control_

She frowns at the first words. ' _Does Natsu really think I would do that to him?'_ She gets another smile. ' _Well, Natsu. Next time we meet, I'll show you just what I can do with my webs.'_

 _She was a Spiderwoman, but she was good to me  
_ _Spider Woman, but she was good to me  
_ _Spider Woman, but she was good to me  
_ _Spider Woman, but she was good to me  
_ _Spider Woman, but she was good to me  
_ _Spider Woman, but she was good to me_

As the song fades out, Kagura and Millianna calm their glares. Risley clears her throat, getting the attention of her three guild mates. "So, Arana. What do you think Natsu meant by all of that?" She teases, earning a blush from Arana. Risley laughs as she goes to the case to find a song that she'll like.

' _Natsu… I love you, and so do the others. But just how many are there?!'_ thought Kagura and Millianna, surprising themselves. ' _Guess I don't mind sharing you with them.'_

Beth walks over to Risley, looking at her keep going through the discs. "Hey, Risley. Think they'll get out of that state anytime soon?"

"Probably not. And I don't think this song will help." She pulls out a disc title, _I'm in love.'_

"I'm in love? Can Natsu really fall in love?"

"Let's find out." She walks over and puts the disc in, letting the music and vocals fill the room. The other three mages are broken out of the mindset and smile to themselves when they hear the first lines.

 _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love_

Risley starts to sway to music, loving the rhythm. The other guild members hear his words and wonder again, who is Natsu in love with? And is it them?

 _See dada done told me  
_ _If you ever gonna find that one  
_ _Make sure that she's beautiful inside  
_ _Cause you can't see the truth and no realness to arise_

 _And if she gives you butterfly bu-butterflies  
_ _She's the kind that their always be there by your side  
_ _And listen to me now_

 _I'm so deeply in love  
_ _I think I found the one  
_ _To spoil with a lifetime support of kisses and hugs  
_ _I'm pretty sure I found the one  
_ _She's my moon, my star, my sun  
_ _She gives life_

The guild members all start swaying to the music, three of them glad that Natsu knows enough about love to write about this.

' _I really hope Natsu wrote this about me.'_ thought Arana, Kagura, and Millianna. Meanwhile, Risley starts looking at Natsu in a new light.

' _Hmm, the dragon doesn't seem so bad. Maybe, just maybe.'_

 _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love_

 _I'm in love_

 _He knows me better than I know myself  
_ _I'm his one and only  
_ _Even though at times I can't help  
_ _But to think that this was meant to be  
_ _It was my destiny  
_ _You are my everything_

' _Who is that with him?!'_ thought the three female mages, not recognizing the voice, but not wanting another girl to be that close to him.

 _I'm so deeply in love  
_ _I think I found the one_

 _To spoil with a lifetime support of kisses and hugs  
_ _I'm pretty sure I found the one  
_ _He's my moon, my star, my sun  
_ _He gives me life_

 _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love_

After ignoring the female vocals, the mages smile again, liking the music and his lyrics.

 _Wake up in the morning  
_ _Look at the beautiful sky  
_ _Gotta beautiful woman by my side  
_ _She looks so fine_

 _Jah blessed her with a perfect smile  
_ _Have but just a passing time  
_ _Keep looking each others eyes  
_ _As time flies by  
_ _We just go back to sayin'_

 _I'm laying my head upon his shoulders  
_ _I know that everything will be fine  
_ _I found my lifetime love  
_ _And there's only one reason why_

The four mages in the guild that are infatuated with the destructive Dragon Slayer, smile and blush at the thought of being with Natsu and resting against him.

 _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love_

 _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love  
_ _Cause I'm in love, love, love, love, love_

 _I'm in love_

As the song fades, the last three words ring in the heads of four mages. ' _Natsu…'_

Beth looks at them, slightly worries about they are acting with Natsu's new song. She clears her throat. "Do you think Natsu had anyone in mind when he wrote this song?" At her words, the other mages look at each other than to Beth.

"He had have had someone in mind. You can't just write something like that without the thought or emotion, right?" asks Kagura, looking at her fellow guild mates.

"If it weren't for the other songs we already heard, I'd be wondering if he even knew what love was." responds Millianna.

"I just want to know who he wrote that for. Cause _Spider Woman_ was definitely for Arana." adds Risley, causing a smile to grace Arana's features.

"Kagura!" said mage turns around and sees the Erza, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy.

"Erza? What are doing here?" Erza points to the case that rests on one of their tables.

"That. It was launched over here by one of our idiots." She walks over to the table and looks at the discarded music cases. "Were you listening to them?" She turns and looks at Kagura.

"What the songs say?" asks Lucy and Lisanna.

"Well, the one we just finished listening was titled, _I'm in Love_. So, take a guess." responds Risley, causing a small blush to dust the faces of the Fairy Tail mages.

"One of the previous ones was called _Thinking Out Loud._ It sounded like he wrote about wanting to grow old with someone." adds Millianna, causing most of the women in the guild hall to blush.

"Well, that is nice. But we need to take this back before Natsu finds out that we listened to his songs." responds Erza, almost closing the case before Kagura stops her.

"Can we listen to a few more before you take it? What's the harm in doing that?" Erza thinks it over and nods.

"Yes, Natsu won't be back for quite some time, so we should have enough time to listen to more." She opens the case again, both her and Kagura looking through for a song that the female mages might enjoy.

 **Wof: And that is Chapter 12 of** ** _The Dragon's Music!_** **I hope you all enjoyed, I had fun writing this, as I always do. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. Y'all are great.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Skillet - Burn it Down, Monster, The Resistance  
** **Ed Sheeran - Perfect, Photograph, Thinking Out Loud  
** **Egypt Central - White Rabbit  
** **Cody Simpson - La Da Dee  
** **Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home  
** **Set It Off - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
** **Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes, Hallelujah  
** **Simple Plan - Singing in the Rain, Me Against the World  
** **Hollywood Undead - Rain  
** **Linkin Park - Faint  
** **Michael Jackson - The Girl is Mine  
** **Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster  
** **Shinedown - Miracle  
** **Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix  
** **Trey Songz - Say Aah  
** **Imagine Dragons - Thunder  
** **Uriah Heeps - Spider Woman  
** **Spawnbreezie - I'm in Love**


	13. Chapter 13: Flesh and Pony

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 13 of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **The songs used in this chapter are Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz, Flesh by Simon Curtis, and Pony by Ginuwine.**

 **To everyone asking, I do take requests of songs to use. They will appear in either the next chapter or a later one, but they will appear later. You could also leave reviews if you want to add any female to the harem. Currently, it is Lisanna, Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Kagura, Arana, Risley, and Millianna.**

 **Quick Disclaimer: This chapter is rated M for the content matter, so yeah, you've been warned**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Neighbors Know My Name, Flesh, and Pony**

 _Mermaid Heel_

Erza and Kagura are looking through the case, while the other female mages talk amongst themselves and discuss the songs that Natsu has written.

"Wait, he's written songs for you, Lisanna, Cana, Mira, Juvia, Erza, me, and maybe Kagura, Risley, and Millianna? I know Kagura and Millianna are okay with sharing, but that many women sharing a man sounds like a problem. And he's a Dragon Slayer. Aren't they known for being possessive with their _one_ mate?" asks Arana.

"Normally, yes. But Gajeel told us that because he's the son of a Dragon King, that allows him to have multiple mates." explains Lucy as she looks at the Mermaid Heel Mages.

"Have any of you actually discussed about whether or not you're okay with sharing him like that?" asks Risley, not too bothered by the idea, but still wanting to make sure the others are on board.

"We haven't. But I know I don't mind sharing Natsu-kun with some other people." responds Mira, smiling at the other mages.

"I don't mind." voice some of the other mages, leaving only Juvia, Erza, and Kagura not responding. Kagura and Erza due to them not hearing.

"Juvia is a little confused about how Juvia feels." All mages turn to Juvia as she explains her conflicting feelings for Natsu and Gray.

"Juvia, I think you should think about some more. I know you'll come to a decision soon." Lisanna offers, smiling at the Water Mage. Juvia smiles and nods, beginning to think about who she loves more.

Meanwhile, Erza and Kagura look at the three discs they picked out and look at the first one. "'Neighbors Know My Name'? This may be about him and Lucy. Let's give it a listen." Erza tells Kagura, her nodding in agreement as they walk over and play the song.

The guild falls silent as the music fills the room, making the mages realize that this may be another love song that Natsu wrote.

 _Soon as we get started making love going hard  
_ _I hear a knock, knock, knocking on the wall  
_ _And as soon as I go deep getting it in, then again  
_ _There's a knock, knock, knocking on the wall_

 _Girl, your legs keep shaking and I swear  
_ _We breaking our new headboard, headboard  
_ _And the love we make, it feels so good, girl you know I'm proud  
_ _Looking at your lovely face scream my name, you do it so loud_

As soon as the words hit their brains, they blush up a storm, their faces redder than Erza's hair. ' _D-Did Natsu really write a song like this?'_ thought almost all of the mages in the room.

 _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _Way you screaming, scratching, yellin  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _And they be stressin while they sexing  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _My name, my name  
_ _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _My, my, my_

All the females mages somehow blush harder, as some of them start to go over scenarios in their head where Natsu could get a chance to do this to them.

 _Take this pillow right her, grab this  
_ _And I know you're so excited if you bite it they won't hear  
_ _And you know just what we capable of, when we making love  
_ _So the music gone be loud, you gone scream and shout  
_ _Girl, your body's a problem, they call me the problem solver  
_ _Let the phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night  
_ _They can call, they can knock and be upset, but I bet_

 _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _Way you screaming, scratching, yellin  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _And they be stressing while they sexing  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _My name, my name  
_ _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _My, my, my_

 _While I be banging on your body, they be banging on our wall  
_ _While they dreaming, you be screaming now they banging on our door  
_ _Sometimes she call me Trey, sometimes she say Tremaine  
_ _When it's all said and done, bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _Sometimes she call me Trigga 'cause I make her body bust  
_ _They might think my name is "Oh, shit", I make her cuss_

When the first words in the breakdown hit the heads, a few of them rub their thighs together, trying to relieve any tension that's pooling in their nether regions.

 _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _Way you screaming, scratching, yellin  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _And they be stressin while we sexing  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _My name, my name  
_ _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _Way you screaming, scratching, yellin  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _And the be stressing while they sexing  
_ _Bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _My name, my name  
_ _I bet the neighbors know my name  
_ _My, my, my_

 _The way you scream my name, whoa  
_ _Girl, the love we make  
_ _Gone keep on banging on the wall, but nothing's gonna change  
_ _I bet the neighbors know my name_

The song ends, leaving a blush to persist on the faces of all the mages. Even Juvia, who's confused about her feelings, is now wondering if Natsu could really make her scream like that. ' _Natsu-sama…'_

"… Did Natsu really write a song like this? That…" Lisanna starts, not knowing what else to say about the song they just heard.

Meanwhile, Cana is blushing and smirking, thinking of ways to get this in her favor. ' _Natsu, we'll have so much fun when you get back to Magnolia.'_

"Can we play a different song? One that will get our minds off what we just heard." asks Lucy, her cheeks still flushed red. She and many of the others, keep rubbing their thighs together, trying to relieve their tension.

"Y-Yeah, the second one we had picked out is called 'Flesh'. It should take our mind off of it." Erza responds with a slight stutter as she walks to the next song.

As the song starts and fills the mages in the guild start to hear the music and their Dragon Slayer's vocals.

 _This is not the way into my heart  
_ _Into my head  
_ _Into my brain  
_ _Into none of the above  
_ _This is just my way of unleashing  
_ _The feelings deep inside of me  
_ _This spark of black that i seem to love  
_ _We can get a little crazy, just for fun  
_ _Just for fun  
_ _Don't even try to hold it back  
_ _Just let go  
_ _Tie me up and take me over  
_ _Til you're done  
_ _Til I'm done  
_ _You've got me feenin  
_ _And I'm ready to blow_

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed, I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough, rough, rough  
_ _Push to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_

The mages are surprised as they hear the song, blushing once more at the steamy song that Natsu has created. ' _Just what was Natsu thinking when he made this song?!'_ was the thought of everyone except for one mage.

' _Ara ara, Natsu-kun. We're going to have so much fun when I get my hands on you.'_ thought Mira, smirking as she listens to the song and remembers the song that Natsu made for her.

 _Hold my hands above my head  
_ _And push my face into the bed  
_ _Cause I'm a screamer baby  
_ _Make me a mute  
_ _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
_ _Beat, beat, beat, beat  
_ _It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot  
_ _Wanna wrestle with me baby  
_ _Here's a sneak, little peek  
_ _You can dominate the game, cause I'm tough  
_ _I don't play around that often  
_ _When I do, I'm a freak  
_ _So you'd better believe  
_ _I like it rough_

The mages blush harder, as they hear just how masochistic Natsu could really be. Meanwhile, Mira is excited and trying to relieve the heat pooling between her legs. She tries to stifle a moan at the last words, but it escapes her lips, causing the rest of the mages to look at her.

' _Mira/Mira-nee… you're enjoying this aren't you?'_ thought the Fairy Tail mages, knowing what she was like when she was younger.

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed, I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough, rough, rough  
_ _Push to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Hold me down  
_ _And make me scream  
_ _Lay me on the floor  
_ _Turn me on  
_ _And take me out  
_ _Make me beg for more_

Mira smirks a little eviller, causing the other mages to look scared for Natsu. ' _Natsu-kun, you'll be doing more than just begging for more.'_

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed, I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough, rough, rough  
_ _Push to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed, I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough, rough, rough  
_ _Push to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _T-taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed, I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough, rough, rough  
_ _Push to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_

The song ends, the blushes on everyone's faces redder than before as they all realize two things: Natsu likes being dominated as much as he likes being the dominant one, and that he wants to be dominated by Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira-nee, try not to hurt Natsu-kun." Lisanna says as she looks at the familiar glint in her eyes.

"I make no promises. Besides, if he asks for it, I'd have to listen." She said with a smile, that send shivers down most of their spines.

"Think he wants more women to do that to him, or only Mira?" asks Cana, wrapping her arm around Mira's shoulders.

"I-I think we'll just have to find out when he gets here." Arana responds as she smiles to herself, more excited for Natsu to return. The other mages smile and nod, also wanting Natsu so they could get started on their plans for Natsu.

"Kagura, what's the next song that you and Erza choose?" asks Millianna, her nose catching some of the arousal that female mages, minus Levy and Wendy, were exuding.

"It's called 'Pony' and I'm just hoping that it's different from the other songs we just heard." Kagura said with a blush on her face as she walks to the stereo and puts the song in.

As the song starts, the mages are confused by how the intro sounds, sounding completely different to his previous songs.

 _I'm just a bachelor  
_ _I'm looking for a partner  
_ _Someone who knows how to ride  
_ _Without even falling off  
_ _Gotta be compatible  
_ _Takes me to my limits  
_ _Girl when I break you off  
_ _I promise that you won't want to get off_

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it  
_ _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it_

The mages get a blush back on their faces, still surprised by how many sexual songs Natsu has made. ' _N-N-Natsu-kun…'_ thought some of the mages, feeling embarrassed about the implications of Natsu's words.

 _Sitting here flossing  
_ _Peepin' your steelo  
_ _Just once if I had the chance  
_ _The thing i would do to you  
_ _You and your body  
_ _Every single portion  
_ _Send chills up and down your spine  
_ _Juices flowing down your thigh_

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it  
_ _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it_

 _If we're gonna get nasty baby  
_ _First we'll show and tell  
_ ' _Till I reach your ponytail_

At the last words, Lucy, Lisanna, Arana, Mira, and Erza blush harder, wondering if Natsu will want to get that 'rough' with them.

 _Lurk all over and through you baby  
_ _Until we reach the stream  
_ _You'll be on my jockey team_

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it  
_ _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it_

As the song continues, the blushes on the mages calm, no longer feeling as embarrassed from the songs. They start getting a faraway look on their faces, thinking about Natsu and what he'll do to them.

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it  
_ _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it  
_ _If you're horny, let's do it  
_ _Ride it, my pony  
_ _My saddle's waiting  
_ _Come and jump on it_

 _Ride it_

As the song ends, all of them have thoughts on the three songs that they just heard. "...Does Natsu-sama really want to do that with us?" asks Juvia, feeling particularly turned on from the songs.

"Well, it seems like he does but did he really have to write three songs about it?" responds Lucy, her imagination running wild on whether or not Natsu truly wants what his songs suggested.

"Can we stop talking about this? We still have Wendy in the room!" exclaims Carla, from her spot on the floor next to Wendy. The mages in the guild turn to Wendy, who's still blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Sorry, Wendy." everyone, except Cana, apologizes.

"No, no. It's okay." Wendy shakes her hands in front of her, not wanting all eyes on her either.

"Well, why don't you choose the next song, Wendy?" asks Lisanna, making Wendy smile as she goes to look through the case of music.

 **Wolf: And that is Chapter 13 of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Hope all of all enjoyed.**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Cause I had a difficult time writing this one. Writing about sexual themes is more difficult than I gave it credit for.**

 **Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Skillet - Burn it Down, Monster, The Resistance  
** **Ed Sheeran - Perfect, Photograph, Thinking Out Loud  
** **Egypt Central - White Rabbit  
** **Cody Simpson - La Da Dee  
** **Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home  
** **Set It Off - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
** **Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes, Hallelujah  
** **Simple Plan - Singing in the Rain, Me Against the World  
** **Hollywood Undead - Rain  
** **Linkin Park - Faint  
** **Michael Jackson - The Girl is Mine  
** **Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster  
** **Shinedown - Miracle  
** **Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix  
** **Trey Songz - Say Aah, Neighbors Know My Name  
** **Imagine Dragons - Thunder  
** **Uriah Heeps - Spider Woman  
** **Spawnbreezie - I'm in Love  
** **Simon Curtis - Flesh  
** **Ginuwine - Pony**


	14. Chapter 14: Angel with A Shotgun

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 14 of** _ **The Dragon's Music**_ **. This finishes the Mermaid Heel area and there is a small Natsu moment at the end of the chapter. As always thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed**

 **Oh, that reminds me. I do read your reviews and will use the recommendations. With so many, it will take me time to get through them all.**

 **The two songs used are both acoustic versions. They are Why Worry by Set It Off and Angel with A Shotgun by The Cab.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 14: Why Worry and Angel with A Shotgun**

* * *

 _Mermaid Heel_

Wendy searches through the case, trying to forget the previous three songs she just heard. ' _Does he have anything that's less provocative?'_ She shifts more discs over, trying to ignore the words of everyone else in the guildhall.

"Mira-nee, please don't hurt Natsu-kun," Lisanna repeats as she looks to her sister.

"No promises." She says as giggles into her hand, ways to tease Natsu about this already forming in her mind. She smiles, starting to think about ways to 'hurt' Natsu with her **Take Over Souls**.

"Is that Natsu? I didn't expect him to sound so submissive," asks Arana, looking over at the Fairy Tail mages.

"This is the second song where he's sounded submissive. The other one was also for Mirajane." Lucy states in jealousy.

"It's my fault he wants to be used by my demon forms." Mira smiles innocently.

Meanwhile, Wendy is trying her best to ignore the conversation that is happening behind her. As Wendy looks through the case, she finds an interesting lacrima that has a note attached to it. She takes the note and reads, "Live Performance in Caelum" She looks confused as she turns to her friends. "Erza-san, look what I found." She walks over and hands it over.

"A lacrima?" Erza asks as she looks at it.

"I think that might be a video lacrima," adds Mira, looking more closely at it.

"Aren't video lacrimas used for recording and taping?" asks Kagura, standing next to Erza.

"This note said 'Live Performance in Caelum.' I guess it's a recording of that." Wendy adds, showing the note to the female mages. They read it over multiple times, the words finally clicking their minds.

"Natsu is that famous?!" shouts the mages. Erza then plays the lacrima, causing a video to appear in the air in front of them.

The video starts with showing Natsu tuning his guitar and talking with what seems to be his band. "It's just a short show. Only two songs. I do have someone I need to get back to." He smiles as he thinks about her.

"Thinking about your girlfriend are you?" asks his bandmate, causing a pink tint to grace Natsu's cheeks.

The female mages watching this look shocked as they hear the news and see Natsu's face. "Natsu has a girlfriend?" They are cut off as they see the recorded Natsu talk once more.

"Yeah, and it's why this performance is a little short. I should be getting back to her, then head back home." Natsu says with a smile as he leads his band to the stage. The band storms the stage as they are greeted with cheers. ' _I'll never get used to this.'_ He thinks as he takes the mic.

"Alright! You'll love this song and if you want, sing along!" Natsu calls out to the crowd, getting them excited. The song starts with his vocals and a soft beat, the lyrics and piano following soon after.

 _This sinking feeling sets  
_ _It feels just like a hole inside your chest  
_ _I know you're thinking  
_ _No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done  
_ _But please let me attest  
_ _I know it's hard_

The female mages smile brightly as they see Natsu and how he acts on stage. They groove along to the beat, liking how it seems softer than his usual music.

 _You're feeling like you're trapped  
_ _But that's how you react  
_ _When you cannot see the light  
_ _But try and see the light  
_ _I'm telling you  
_ _No, no, no, no  
_ _You're the only one  
_ _Standing in your way  
_ _Just take a breath, relax, and tell me_

 _Why?  
_ _Please tell me why do we worry?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why do we worry at all?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Just tell me why do we worry?  
_ _When worry's never helping tell me  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why worry at all?_

After hearing the chorus, the female mages smile at Natsu's words, forgetting everything they heard from Natsu before the performance.

' _This song is nice. Though I do wish it were a little softer.'_ thought Erza as she listens to what Natsu is singing.

 _Why do we insist,  
_ _On crossing bridges that do not exist?  
_ _Let's take these issues  
_ _Step by step by step, to work it out  
_ _Day by day by day, we're falling down  
_ _But life goes on_

 _I've got some questions  
_ _Are you sick of feelin' sorry?  
_ _Uh-huh  
_ _And people saying not to worry?  
_ _Uh-huh  
_ _Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,  
_ _From people who won the lotto,  
_ _We're not that lucky  
_ _Have you noticed that you're breathing?  
_ _Uh-huh,  
_ _Look around and count your blessings,  
_ _Uh-huh,  
_ _So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin'  
_ _I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let hear you sing it_

The mages smile as they hear Natsu list off some reasons for worry. _'You never really worry do you?'_ thought some of the mages as they listen to the chorus again.

 _Why?  
_ _Please tell me why do we worry?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why do we worry at all?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Just tell me why do we worry?  
_ _When worry's never helping tell me  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why worry at all?_

They hear Natsu let out some vocal runs, shocked at softer this part sounds compared to the rest of the song.

 _Chin up, quit actin' like you're half-dead  
_ _Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'  
_ _Don't worry, be happy baby  
_ _Stand up, life is too damn short  
_ _That clock is ticking  
_ _Man up, if ya feel me  
_ _Everybody sing it_

They look shocked as Natsu points the mic to the crowd letting them sing along to the next words.

 _Why?  
_ _Please tell me why do we worry?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why do we worry at all?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Just tell me why do we worry?  
_ _When worry's never helping tell me  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why worry at all?_

Natsu smiles as he brings the mic back and continues to sing his lyrics.

 _Why?  
_ _Please tell me why do we worry?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why do we worry at all?  
_ _Why?  
_ _Just tell me why do we worry?  
_ _When worry's never helping  
_ _I'm not buying what they're selling  
_ _So if worry's never helping tell me  
_ _Why?  
_ _Why worry at all?_

The group of female mages looks surprised as they watch the crowd cheer for Natsu and his song. "I thought we were done learning more about him, but we just keep on learning more," Lucy says as she hears the crowd chant Natsu's name.

"He's never one for worry been one to worry." starts Erza, "It makes sense that he would want to do the same for others." The others smile and nod at her words.

"Can talk about Natsu and his girlfriend again?" Wendy asks, reminding the mages of info they found out at the beginning of the video.

"Oh, yeah. He did say that didn't he?" adds Levy.

"Why didn't he tell us about her?" asks Mira, getting jealous that Natsu already has someone.

"Well, I mean we keep teasing him about how he doesn't know anything about love and could never find anyone to date him," responds Levy, causing the Fairy Tail mages to remember that. "Maybe he thought we'd think he's lying."

"But..." Lucy starts but fades off as she realizes that they probably would have done that. The Mermaid Heel mages look at their friends and stay quiet as they listen to them. The group is interrupted from their thoughts when they hear more cheering, so they turn back to the video.

The mages smile again as they see how much Natsu enjoys what he's doing. They look confused though as a piano is rolled onto the stage, while the rest of his band is pushed to the sidelines. His band members smile as Natsu approaches the piano with his mic still in hand.

"So, this next song. I wrote it a year ago for my girlfriend. I won't say anymore, but I hope you guys like this." He sits on the bench and puts the mic on the stand next to him. The song starts with Natsu playing the piano and singing the beginning words. The mages are shocked by how soft and heartfelt the song seems to be.

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun  
_ _Are you a saint or a sinner?  
_ _If love's a fight then I shall die  
_ _With my heart on a trigger_

They hear the emotions in Natsu's words and cover their mouths. _'Natsu...'_

 _They say before you start a war  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for  
_ _Well, baby, you are that I adore  
_ _If love is what need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun  
_ _Fightin' til the war's won  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
_ _Don't you know you're everything I have?  
_ _And I wanna live, not just survive_

Tears start to prick their eyes as they hear the chorus, with the mages just wondering what exactly means when he sings this and who is he singing to.

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
_ _Don't mean I'm not a believer  
_ _And major Tom will sing along  
_ _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

 _They say before you start a war  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for  
_ _Well, baby, you are that I adore  
_ _If love is what you need_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun  
_ _Fightin' til the war's won  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
_ _Don't you know you're everything I have?  
_ _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight_

The mages look as Natsu pours all his emotions into his words, all of them realizing he means what he is singing, that he is willing to protect the one he loves no matter what.

 _Tonight, ooh_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun  
_ _Fightin' til the war's won  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun  
_ _Fightin' til the war's won  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
_ _Don't you know you're everything I have?  
_ _And I wanna live, not just survive  
_ _And I'm gonna hide, hide_

 _They say before you start a war  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for  
_ _Well, baby, you are that I adore  
_ _If love is what need, a soldier I will be_

The lacrima cuts off there as the female mages cry as the words fully cement themselves in their heads.

"Natsu…" Lisanna is the first to break the silence, "Natsu does care about this girl doesn't he?" The other mages settle for nodding as they think in silence.

"He's willing to protect her even if it means that he might lose who he once was," Levy adds as Erza puts the lacrima down, knowing the video is over. The group stays quiet not knowing what else to say about the song they just heard.

" **Ice-Make: Spear Volley!"**

They hear Gray's words from outside the guild, shocked as ice spears break down the door and shoot towards Natsu's music case. The group realizes too late as they see what happened. The case gets sent flying heading further inland.

"Gray! What the hell were you thinking?!" shouts Mira and Erza as they start walking towards him, with Gajeel stepping out of the way to avoid their wrath. He looks at them in fear as he notices that his ice volley sent the music case to another area.

"Instead of punishing him now, we should probably find out where that case went," Lucy states quite calmly.

The group of Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail mages nod in agreement and run out of the guildhall, looking for where the music case may have gone.

 _With Natsu_

Natsu was walking down the road as he sees something flying through the air. ' _What the hell?'_ He ignores the sight and continues walking to the house that rests near the edge of the forest. He smiles as the house comes into his line of sight. He runs up to the house and smiles as he walks in. He gets tackled in a hug from his mate. "Welcome back Natsu."

* * *

 **Wolf: And that is Chapter 14 of** _ **The Dragon's Music.**_ **Hope you enjoyed the song choices. And let me know what you think of the video lacrima. I had doubts about that.**

 **So, cliffhanger. Yeah, sorry not sorry. Reminder to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Skillet - Burn it Down, Monster, The Resistance  
** **Ed Sheeran - Perfect, Photograph, Thinking Out Loud  
** **Egypt Central - White Rabbit  
** **Cody Simpson - La Da Dee  
** **Blue Saraceno - Find Our Way Home  
** **Set It Off - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Why Worry  
** **Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes, Hallelujah  
** **Simple Plan - Singing in the Rain, Me Against the World  
** **Hollywood Undead - Rain  
** **Linkin Park - Faint  
** **Michael Jackson - The Girl is Mine  
** **Ne-Yo - Beautiful Monster  
** **Shinedown - Miracle  
** **Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix  
** **Trey Songz - Say Aah, Neighbors Know My Name  
** **Imagine Dragons - Thunder  
** **Uriah Heeps - Spider Woman  
** **Spawnbreezie - I'm in Love  
** **Simon Curtis - Flesh  
** **Ginuwine - Pony  
** **The Cab - Angel With A Shotgun**


End file.
